Stranger Dreams
by Chaaaw
Summary: Des rêves, plus étranges que jamais mais plaisant pour le quotidien du héro. La vie de M. Harry James Potter va chambouler, il va vivre l'année de ses 16 ans comme un adolescent "normal" et découvrira que de rêver un peu ne fait pas de mal à personnes. Mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il est connecté à quelqu'un d'autre. Rating T-M, H/Hr. Enjoy :)
1. Un quotidien comme les autres

**Coucou, chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, et bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, intitulée _Stranger_ _Dreams_.**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que rien de cet univers magnifique n'est mien, et que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, le grand cerveau de cette œuvre tant aimée des Moldus. De plus, je ne réclame absolument rien pour cela.**

 **Concernant le déroulement de l'histoire, cela se passe dans la sixième année de notre trio d'or, donc en 1996-1997. Ma fanfiction ne tient pas compte du tome 6, à part pour certaines choses, je vous le préciserai avant chaque chapitre.**

 **Mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'Harry n'a pas eu besoin d'accompagner Dumbledore pour convaincre Slughorn de sortir de sa retraite, celui a été convaincu rien qu'au mot _''protection''._ (Aaah le peureux haha) **

**Merci à ma bêta (Hermione Amy Granger ^^ ~), pour la correction de mes erreurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle! Je t'adore, t'es la meilleure! xo**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se revoit à la fin du chapitre, si vous le voulez bien :) ~**

 **Voici le résumé**

 ** _Stranger Dreams_**

 **Et si les rêves pouvaient être vrais et plus réels que jamais ?...**

 **Depuis qu'Harry maîtrise l'Occlumancie, grâce au talent de son admirable directeur, Albus Dumbledore, il peut enfin avoir des sommeils plus calmes qu'à l'ordinaire et des rêves beaucoup plus plaisants.**

 **Plus de visions désagréables, plus d'émotions étrangères, plus d'envies bizarres que Voldemort lui infligeaient à cause de la connexion étrange qui les unissait...**

 **L'Élu, plus que ravi de la rupture du lien entre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et lui, peut donc vivre sa vie d'adolescent « normalement ».**

 **Jusqu'au jour où un autre lien, avec une autre personne se crée par le biais des rêves.**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 31 Juillet 1996, 4h30**_

À Privet Drive, et plus précisément au numéro 4, un jeune homme de seize ans, se réveilla peu de temps après le début de l'aube. Il prit le temps de mettre ses idées au clair, car il venait de revivre ce même rêve étrange qu'il faisait depuis quelque jours déjà.

Profitant du calme de la maison, il décida de se lever et de se vêtir d'un jogging et d'un chandail à manches courtes. Une fois habillé, il sortit de sa chambre.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible dans le corridor pour ne pas réveiller la famille Dursley, il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet, il finit par arriver à la cuisine. Il alla au réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit, et prit une banane et la cruche de jus d'orange. Il s'en servit un grand verre.

Voulant prendre un peu l'air matinal, il alla dans la cour arrière de la maison silencieuse. L'air était revigorant, mais très humide.

 _Normal pour une fin de mois de Juillet_ , pensa-t-il.

Tout en buvant de temps en temps son verre de jus d'orange, il prenait des bouchés de banane.

Après un moment, il décida de s'allonger derrière un arbre, sur l'herbe encore empreinte de la rosée du matin.

\- Hum... soupira-t-il, lorsque ses bras dénués entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe humide.

Harry se laissa aller pendant quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur que lui procuraient les rayons du Soleil levant sur son visage.

 _ **5h20**_

Après son léger petit-déjeuner, Harry prit sa gourde d'eau et partit faire sa course quotidienne de trois heures. Il croisa les habituels travailleurs matinaux qui montaient dans leurs voitures de luxe, le garçon sur sa bicyclette qui lançait le _Daily Telegraph_ sur les perrons des maisons. Harry arriva sur la route de campagne qui séparait le quartier résidentiel de Londres.

Une fois dans la capitale, Harry s'arrêta au petit parc pour enfants où se trouvait un abreuvoir. Il y remplit sa gourde et en profita pour se réhydrater. Après une heure et demie de course, sa gourde s'était évidemment vidée, et il n'avait plus une seule goutte depuis les champs qui entouraient Londres.

Après s'être désaltéré et avoir repris son souffle, Harry retourna vers Privet Drive.

 _ **8h30**_

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry avait pensé à pleins de choses à la fois. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir pour revoir ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il était aussi pressé de commencer ses vraies vacances d'été et de se reposer sans se faire accabler de cris de la part des Dursley. Cependant il avait très envie de retourner à Poudlard, qui était pour lui son unique et véritable maison.

Près de la maison, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une Harfang des neiges brune, tachetée, aux yeux d'un jaune vif. Postée devant l'entrée, elle bloquait la porte de la maison, perchée sur un gros colis.

 _Une chance que Pétunia et Vernon ne voient pas ça !... Je serais mort sur-le-champ sinon..._ , songea-t-il avec appréhension.

Il s'approcha de l'Harfang et lui dit à voix basse de le rejoindre à la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'animal prit alors son envol et Harry put entrer dans la maison des Dursley.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, pour ne pas se faire importuner par sa tante qui était dans la salle à manger. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'y enferma et alla voir la chouette qui l'attendait sagement.

Il constata qu'il y avait une enveloppe accrochée à la patte gauche de l'Harfang. Harry détacha la lettre de cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Il lut les quelques mots écrits sur le bout de parchemin :

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Je te présente ma nouvelle amie, Hestia – une Harfang des neiges canadiennes._

 _Elle est belle, pas vrai ? Je la trouve tellement magnifique !_

 _Je l'ai achetée au Canada il y a quelques jours._

 _J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

 _Bisous,_

 _Hermione_

\- Bonjour, Hestia,fit Harry avec un sourire, caressant la tête de la chouette. Si tu veux, tu peux aller rejoindre ma chouette Hedwige dans sa cage. Je suis sûr que vous vous allez bien vous entendre toutes les deux. Tu peux te nourrir dans son bol, si tu as faim. Ah... Et ne faites pas de bêtises, il faut que j'aille sous la douche, ajouta-t-il.

D'un battement d'ailes, Hestia alla se percher aux côtés d'Hedwige. Quant à Harry, il prit des vêtements propres et sortit de sa chambre.

Arrivé à la salle de bain, il était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix perçante provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Hé, _toi_ , là-haut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? lui cria sa tante.

Harry soupira très fort, exaspéré de ne pouvoir rien faire sans attirer les foudres des Dursley. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et cria :

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, tante Pétunia !

\- Tu as quinze minutes ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, depuis le hall d'entrée.

\- Oui, je sais ! répondit Harry, agacé, en claquant la porte qu'il verrouilla.

 _Par Merlin, je ne pourrai donc jamais avoir la paix ? J'en peux plus, moi, d'être interdit de faire ce que je veux ! Si je veux prendre une douche qui dure plus de quinze minutes, je la prendrai !_ bouillonna-t-il intérieurement.

Essayant de se calmer, Harry alla faire couler l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit à bonne température avant de se mettre dessous le jet de la douche. Puis, il se planta devant le miroir mural et y regarda son reflet. Il constata que sa coiffure ne s'améliorait pas avec les années. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude, ce qui les mit encore plus en bataille que jamais.

Exaspéré de sa chevelure indomptable, il poursuivit son examen physique. Il fut étonné de voir que son T-shirt le serrait, surtout au niveau des biceps et du torse. C'est vrai qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner au début des vacances et qu'il alternait entre musculation et course à pieds tous les deux jours. Avec le temps, il avait donc pris de la musculature et était devenu plus carré qu'auparavant.

 _Bon, je vais devoir m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et un nouvel uniforme pour la rentrée_ , pensa-t-il.

Une fois son évaluation corporelle terminée, il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Courbaturé, la chaleur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou ! Profitant de cette intimité, il se vida l'esprit et repensa à son rêve.

 _Il était dans l'une des salles de classe de Poudlard, plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Il y avait seulement la lumière de la Lune qui filtrait par les carreaux des fenêtres, éclairant faiblement la salle qui semblait déserte._

 _Cependant, Harry n'était pas seul._

 _Il y avait une fille à l'autre bout de la classe, dont il ne distinguait pas le visage, mais seulement d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus, et des yeux brillants au clair de Lune._

 _La fille commença à s'approcher d'Harry. Il put distinguer le brun chocolat magnifique de ses pupilles illuminées._

 _La fille continua à avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que leurs souffles se confondaient. Ils respiraient comme un._

 _Harry était quelque peu troublé de cette proximité. Sans compter qu'il avait la certitude de connaître cette mystérieuse fille aux yeux chocolat..._

 _Mais ce qui rendait le plus perplexe Harry, c'était qu'il voulait..._ l'embrasser _._

 _Sans réfléchir, Harry posa sa main sur ce visage étrangement familier._

 _Il s'approcha de ses lèvres qui avaient l'air délicieuses et les unit aux siennes, dans un baiser doux, dans un premier temps, puis plus passionné. De sa main libre, il l'attira tout contre lui, et la jeune fille mit ses bras autour du cou d'Harry._

 _Au bout d'un long moment, à bout de souffle, la jeune fille rompit leur baiser._

 _Elle planta son regard chocolat dans ceux vert émeraude d'Harry, et lui murmura dans un souffle :_

\- Harry...

 _ **BANG BANG BANG !**_

\- TES QUINZE MINUTES SONT PASSÉES ! TU AS PRIS DIX MINUTES DE PLUS ! cria la tante Pétunia, en colère. SORS DE LÀ SUR-LE-CHAMP !

\- Oui, tante Pétunia ! lança-il sèchement.

\- PARLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON, JEUNE HOMME !

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Hé, punaise, j'ai oublié de me laver ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sorti de ses songes, il se lava de la tête aux pieds aussi rapidement que la vitesse de son Éclair de Feu et sortit de la douche. Il s'habilla de ses vêtements propres, prit son linge sale et sortit de la salle de bain.

De retour dans sa chambre, il envoya son linge dans un coin de sa chambre.

 _« Mais qui est cette mystérieuse fille ?... Et puis, c'est jamais dans la même pièce... Quel rêve étrange... »_ , songea-t-il.

Se rappelant qu'il avait reçu un colis de la part d'Hermione, il alla le chercher et le mit sur son lit. Il trouva que le colis était très lourd et plaignit la chouette d'Hermione qui avait dû le transporter du Canada jusqu'à Privet Drive.

\- Pauvre de toi, Hestia, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Tu n'as qu'à te reposer ici avant mon départ pour le Terrier ce soir, lui proposa Harry.

Pour toute réponse, l'Harfang battit des ailes et ferma les yeux pour faire une sieste bien méritée. Harry reporta son attention sur le colis et en retira le ruban adhésif. Il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur sur un tas de papiers de soie rouge et or.

Il la prit et la mit de côté pour la lire après. Il commença à fouiller dans le tas de papiers. Il empoigna quelque chose, il sortit ladite chose et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un pot Mason avec un liquide brun-doré translucide à l'intérieur.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Il regarde plus attentivement l'étiquette du pot. _« Oh !... Du sirop d'érable canadien, qui vient droit du Québec »_ , lut-il.

Il décida alors de l'ouvrir pour pouvoir humer le contenu, savoir si cela sentait bon.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

 _« L'odeur est délicieuse ! »_ , s'extasia-t-il en son for intérieur. _« Voyons si son goût est tout aussi bon... »_

Il trempa le bout de son index et goûta. _« Oh là ! Mais ça a le goût du ciel ! »_ , se dit-il, ravi.

Harry continua sa fouille : il tomba sur des bouquins...

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Hermione, dit-il à mi-voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un nouveau _Nécessaire à balais_ édition 1996, ainsi que d'autres petites découvertes canadiennes qu'Hermione avait mises dans le colis.

Entre-temps, quelque chose entra précipitamment par la fenêtre et laissa échapper une enveloppe par terre.

\- Coq ! Tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama Harry en attrapant le petit duc en plein vol. Bon sang, calme-toi et arrête de hululer ! Sinon, ma tante va débarquer dans ma chambre en folle furieuse !

Le dénommé "Coq", de son vrai nom Coquecigrue, mordit la main d'Harry par affection. Ce dernier alla le poser sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, où les deux chouettes étaient profondément endormies. Puis, il alla ramasser l'enveloppe que Ron venait de lui envoyer. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture :

 _Bon anniversaire, mon vieux !_

 _Il te reste officiellement une année avant d'être majeur ! C'est fou quand même..._

 _Je suis désolé, Harry, mais Coq n'a pas pu transporter ton cadeau. Il n'était pas assez fort pour te l'amener..._

 _Mais ce n'est pas grave, car tu vas l'avoir ce soir. Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis certain !_

 _Papa va transplaner du Ministère après son travail, à dix-huit heures. Donc sois prêt. Hermione va elle aussi arriver en même temps que toi avec Maugrey._

 _En parlant d'Hermione, hier, j'ai reçu un drôle de truc brun-doré par hibou expresse. Laisse-moi te dire que c'est une merveille, surtout sur les pancakes ! Sucré comme pas possible, juste parfait, quoi !_

 _Bon, pas nécessaire de répondre car on se voit plus tard._

 _Encore bon anniversaire._

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _Ron_

 _« Ah, merci mon vieux... Je ne me rappelais plus à quelle heure que Arthur serait ici !_ se dit Harry à lui-même. _Bon, maintenant, il me reste seulement celle d'Hermione..._

Il alla prendre celle-ci, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire :

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !_

 _Comme tu as pu le voir, je t'ai envoyé un gros colis avec tous mes petits coups de cœur du Canada !_

 _D'ailleurs, si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu garder Hestia chez toi jusqu'à ce soir? Elle a traversé toute l'Atlantique et doit sûrement être épuisée..._

 _Mais c'est une chance qu'elle soit partie de Montréal et non de Vancouver, sinon, ça lui aurait pris un jour et demi au lieu de douze heures..._

 _J'ai déniché mes petites trouvailles au Quartier des Sorciers à Vancouver et à Montréal - c'est là que j'ai découvert le sirop d'érable ! (Les canadiens mettent ça sur leurs pancakes, j'ai essayé et c'est un délice)._

 _C'est impressionnant de voir comment les cultures sorcières et moldues sont si différentes d'un pays à l'autre !... Au Canada, la supériorité du sang n'est pas importante, les canadiens s'en fichent totalement._

 _Pour l'éducation magique, il y a deux écoles : Edonanos School of Wizardry, au Nord de Vancouver, et l'école de magie Marie-Desneiges, dans les hautes montagnes du Québec._

 _Dans ces écoles, on y enseigne les cours magiques habituels, mais aussi des cours d'Anglais à Marie-Desneiges et des cours de Français à Edonanos, comme chez les Moldus !_

 _Mais leur Ministère de la Magie n'est pas si différent du nôtre._

 _J'ai tant de choses à te raconter sur mon voyage !_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai assise dans l'avion avec mes parents. Nous auront atterri à Londres vers quinze heures. Ensuite, je préparerai mes affaires pour le Terrier et Poudlard._

 _C'est Maugrey qui vient me chercher et je suis stressée, car je n'ai jamais transplané. Toi aussi, je crois ?_

 _A ce soir, Harry !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Hermione_

 _« Elle ne changera vraiment jamais... »_ , pensa-t-il une seconde fois, amusé. « _Bon, il serait temps que je fasse un peu de ménage ici et que je commence ma valise ! »_

 _ **11h15**_

Harry vérifia que tous ses bouquins étaient réunis, ainsi que son équipement de Quidditch. Il ne servait à rien d'emmener son uniforme et sa robe de Quidditch de l'an passé, il était trop grand pour les porter. Il finit de faire sa valise en y ajoutant son nouveau _Nécessaire à balais_ , ferma le couvercle et les fermoirs.

Harry ayant fait son ménage juste avant sa valise, il décida d'aller à la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich au bacon, avec de la salade et des tomates. En bas des escaliers, il croisa Dudley qui paraissait stressé d'être en sa présence.

\- Hey Big-D, t'es pas avec ta bande de potes à tabasser des jeunes de douze ans ? lança Harry.

\- Je... Non... J'ai pas... pas encore mangé, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Oh... fit Harry, en passant devant Dudley. Booouh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- AAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Dudley, apeuré, en rentrant dans le living-room aussi vite qu'il le pût.

\- Ha ha ha, froussard, va, ria Harry en allant à la cuisine.

Il arriva devant le frigo, en sortit les ingrédients nécessaires, le referma. Le jeune homme alla au comptoir à lunch, où il prépara son sandwich. Une fois qu'il eût fini, il se servit un grand verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir à la table à manger.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dudley vint le rejoindre, et s'assit face à lui. Non pas pour garder un œil sur Harry, mais uniquement parce que la télévision était juste derrière ce dernier.

La tante Pétunia arriva à son tour dans la salle à manger : elle déposa un bol de chili et un sandwich à la dinde sur la table.

\- J'ai réchauffé le repas d'hier, mon Dudlynouchet... Bon appétit, dit la tante Pétunia, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, M'man, répondit-t-il, sans détourner les yeux de l'écran de télévision, trop occupé à regarder son émission préférée.

Harry, lui, était silencieux, comme à son habitude. Il se demandait comme il allait dire aux Dursley que Mr. Weasley allait débarquer dans leur cour arrière. Le sujet de la magie était tabou comme la peste ici...

Il décida qu'il attendrait le retour de l'oncle Vernon vers dix-sept heures.

Il finit son sandwich et son verre d'eau, se leva et alla nettoyer sa vaisselle sale. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était fatigué... Harry ferma les yeux et, en quelques secondes, plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 _ **17h20**_

Harry se réveilla de sa sieste quarante minutes avant son départ pour le Terrier. Il décida de retourner dans la salle à manger pour avertir les Dursley de son départ à dix-huit heures.

 _« En espérant qu'ils ne le prennent pas trop mal... »_ , se dit-il à lui-même.

Son oncle était assis à la table de la cuisine et lisait son _Daily Telegraph_ qu'il n'avait pas fini le matin. Dudley était toujours plongé dans la télévision. Pétunia préparait quant à elle le souper.

 _\- Hum, hum..._ fit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Aucun des Dursley ne lui accorda la moindre importance.

\- Je voulais seulement vous dire que Mr. Weasley viendra me chercher par transplanage à dix-huit heures.

\- Par transpl... _quoi_ ? s'étrangla l'oncle Vernon en relevant ses petits yeux furieux sur son neveu. C'est quoi encore, _ça_?

\- Eh bien... Il apparaît par _mag..._

\- NE PRONONCE PAS CE MOT ! hurla Vernon, dont le visage devint soudain violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que les voisins vont penser de ça ? intervint la tante Pétunia, sortant de la cuisine, affolée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry , agacé, la maison est protégée par un charme qui empêche les _Mol..._ les gens _normaux_ de voir toute forme de magie ici.

Stupéfaits, les Dursley regardèrent Harry, confus.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit ce dernier, en tournant les talons.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers les deux chouettes et le petit hibou qui dormaient encore profondément. Il les réveilla tous d'une caresse sur le dessus de leur tête.

\- Bon, les amis, c'est l'heure... Allez tous au Terrier. Hestia, tu n'as qu'à les suivre, ils connaissent le chemin.

Pendant qu'Hedwige, Coquecigrue et Hestia se réveillaient doucement, Harry rassembla ses affaires sur son lit pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Quand les trois volatiles prirent leur envol pour le Terrier, Harry alla nettoyer le perchoir pour éviter de laisser une odeur désagréable dans sa chambre qu'il retrouverait à son retour l'été prochain, et pour que les Dursley, qui trouvaient toujours une bonne excuse, ne viennent jeter un coup d'œil dans ses affaires.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, Harry prit sa baguette de houx sur la table de chevet, son Éclair de Feu, la cage d'Hedwige, son colis et sa valise. Il eut beaucoup de mal à descendre les escaliers sans laisser tomber l'un des éléments de son barda. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir encore se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard : il aurait pu utiliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour faire descendre tout ça sans risque.

Quand il fut enfin en bas des escaliers, Harry se dirigea vers le patio. Il fit glisser la porte sur le côté et alla déposer son chargement au pied d'un arbre du jardin.

De retour dans la cuisine, le jeune sorcier regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il restait seulement cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Mr. Weasley.

 _ **18h**_

 _CRACK !_

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage lui indiqua l'arrivée de Mr. Weasley.

\- Bonsoir, chers Moldus ! lança ce dernier aux Dursley, avec enthousiasme, en rentrant dans la salle à manger. Bon anniversaire, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Les Dursley en restèrent bouche bée.

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Weasley. Merci, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Je suis prêt, partons.

Il sortit de la maison et alla prendre ses affaires là où il les avait laissées. Mr. Weasley lui emboîta le pas.

Ils se répartirent le barda : Harry prit son balai et le colis d'Hermione ; le père de Ron prit la cage d'Hedwige et la valise d'Harry.

\- Au revoir, chers Moldus ! Ce fut un plaisir, bonne fin de soirée à vous, dit Mr. Weasley.

Trop furieux ou déboussolés pour dire quoi que ce soit, les Dursley restèrent silencieux.

Quand ils se furent éloignés, Mr. Weasley dit à mi-voix au jeune sorcier :

\- Harry, cramponne-toi à mon bras, et tiens-le très fort, d'accord ? Ça secoue un petit peu, surtout la première fois...

Soudain peu rassuré, Harry prit le bras de Mr. Weasley et s'y cramponna du mieux qu'il le put.

 _CRACK !_

Ils transplanèrent.

Harry trouvait cette sensation très désagréable. Il sentait comme d'étranges chatouillis derrière son nombril... Il avait l'impression que des cercles d'acier lui enserraient la poitrine, que ses yeux voulaient sortir de leurs orbites... Le souffle coupé, il était incapable de respirer...

Puis, soudain... Il put à nouveau respirer à pleins poumons. **[1]**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés à sa seconde maison, son foyer, son refuge...

 _CRACK !_

Hermione venait d'arriver à son tour.

 _\- Harry ! Hermione !_ s'exclamèrent deux têtes rousses en sortant dans le jardin des Weasley.

* * *

 _ **Note de Chaaaw :**_

 **Re, chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices,**

 **C'était donc le premier chapitre de _Stranger Dreams_.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review :) ~**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 _ **[1] J'ai repris cette scène quasiment telle quelle car je voulais que le transplanage soit comme dans le livre. Mais je l'ai un peu modifiée et réécrite avec mes mots.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou les Potterheads, comment allez-vous? Moi super!

Tout d'abord, bonne année 2018, santé et argent! -Vraiment, un mois et demie plus tard Chaaaw... pfff tu me désespère ... -Hey toi lâche moi! ... -Excuser là-

Ensuite ...

Je vous annonce que le chapitre deux enfin publié! -logique Chaaaw -,-... s'ils lise ça, c'est parce que le chapitre est là -,-'' baka que tu es... Excuser là-

Merci a ma bêta de la correction, je ne serais rien sans toi! Bisous si tu passe par ici xo

Rien de tout ceci m'appartiens, tout est à miss J.K.R

Désoler, je n'ai pas trouvée de titre pour ce chapitre si..

Maintenant, bonne lecture on ce revois à la fin, bisous xo

* * *

 ** _Chapitre deux_**

Les deux têtes rousses, qui étaient Ron et Ginny, sautèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants qui venaient tout juste d'apparaître dans leur jardin. Ginny, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie, lui fit un énorme câlin d'accueil. Les garçons furent moins démonstratifs : une poignée de mains et une accolade, accompagnée d'une tape dans le dos en guise d'accueil.

\- Bon anniversaire Harry ! s'exclama une Hermione tout sourire en sautant au cou de son meilleur ami. Que cette seizième année soit une bonne année pour toi, souffla-elle à son oreille.

\- Merci Mione, répondit-il.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et le lâcha.

\- Et si on rentraient, jeune gens ? Ce n'est pas dehors qu'on va fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, dit Arthur en leur souriant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le petit groupe rentra à l'intérieur. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la décoration des lieux, car une nouvelle tête rousse se jeta sur lui.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, tu es blême ! s'exclama la mère des Weasley, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? Es-tu malade... ? Non, tu ne fais pas de fièvre, dit-elle en retirant sa main de son front. Oh, Hermione, ma chérie, toi aussi, tu es blême!

\- Mrs. Weasley, on va bien. C'est juste que c'était la première fois qu'on transplanait, Hermione et moi, la rassura Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas très agréable comme moyen de déplacement, en tout cas, dit Hermione en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Oh, mes enfants ! s'exclama Molly en prenant Harry et Hermione dans ses bras.

Harry put finalement admirer la décoration et il resta sans voix, ce qui était rare. Le rez-de-chaussée était entièrement décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait de faux petit Vifs d'Or qui volaient par-ci, par-là, entre la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. Une énorme banderole était suspendue magiquement dans les airs sur laquelle était inscrit ''Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !''.

\- Trop de rouge et or ici ! Mes yeux de Poufsouffle ont un peu mal, lança Tonks. Je rigole, je rigole, Molly, c'est magnifique ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en lui souriant, voyant que Molly allait lui passer un savon.

\- C'est brillant, dit Harry, émerveillé. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire tout ça, ajoute-t-il, gêné.

\- Ah, mais mon chéri, ça nous a fait plaisir de le faire. C'est ton anniversaire, donc une décoration s'imposait, répondit Molly, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, gêné par toute cette attention, se passa une seconde fois la main dans les cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille. Voulant bouger un peu, il alla saluer les invités. Quelques membres de l'Ordre était présents : Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Bill et Fleur.

Après les avoir tous salués, Molly leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir et partit dans la cuisine en emmenant son mari avec elle. Ils revinrent avec un magnifique gâteau à deux étages aux couleurs rouge et or. Décoré de balais, de Vifs d'Or et de têtes de lion. Sur le dessus du gâteau, il y avait deux chandelles, une en forme du chiffre « 1 » et l'autre en forme de « 6 », pour former le nombre seize.

Tout le monde, sauf Maugrey, se mit à chanter avec cœur _« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! »_ , surtout Hagrid. Fred et George firent éclater des mini feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs.

 ** _Plus tard_**

\- Molly ! Le gâteau est un délice, dit Hagrid avec du glaçage rouge dans la barbe.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête, car ils avaient la bouche pleine de gâteau ou de Bièraubeurre. L'hôtesse des lieux commença à rougir.

\- Oh, merci à vous, mais je n'ai pas été toute seule pour le faire ! Ginny m'a aidée, dit-elle en souriant à sa fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde avait fini sa part de gâteau. Ce qui annonçait qu'il était temps de donner les cadeaux !

En un coup de baguette magique, la table se vida.

Ron, tout excité, supplia sa mère presque à genoux de donner le cadeau de la famille Weasley en premier. Molly fit donc léviter un gros objet tout en longueur qui vint se déposer juste devant Harry.

Le jeune sorcier déchira le papier kraft sans l'épargner. Les yeux ronds et la bouche en ''O'', il fut plus que surpris par son cadeau.

\- WOW ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est trop, merci tout le monde ! Sérieusement, vous n'auriez pas dû !

Il était tellement heureux : son cadeau était un étui à balai, ce qu'il voulait justement s'acheter mais il avait été devancé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, mon chéri, c'est un cadeau de toute la famille. _Ta_ famille. Ça nous fait plaisir de te l'offrir ! dit Mrs. Weasley, avec son sourire bienveillant.

\- Et c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! dit son meilleur ami en levant la main.

\- Encore merci, répéta Harry avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'adore !

Harry eut un support à baguette, qui se mettait sur l'avant-bras, de la part de Tonks. Les jumeaux lui dirent que son cadeau l'attendait au magasin de farces et attrapes. Il eut aussi les cookies immangeables faits maison par Hagrid, une robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit tellement foncé qu'il fallait presque collait son visage au tissu pour voir la vraie couleur de la robe. Kingsley lui dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir une belle robe de sorcier dans sa garde-robe pour les bals et les autres occasions.

 _« Ouais, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas m'en servir tout de suite. Avec la guerre qui arrive... »_ pensa tristement Harry.

Maugrey lui offrit un manuel d'étude de niveau Auror sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, Ron lui offrit un énorme paquet de bonbons en tous genres de chez Honeydukes.

Soudain, Lupin se leva, un peu gêné.

\- Moi...Eh bien, j'ai trouvé une photo dans mes affaires... Une photo Sirius et toi... dit-il en sortant une photo de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que...

\- Merci Remus, le coupa Harry, les yeux humides. C'est parfait, ajouta-il en prenant la photo tendue par Lupin.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir son parrain et lui-même, faisant une accolade lors de son quinzième anniversaire au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry, pris de tristesse, baissa la tête pour empêcher l'assemblée de voir les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux d'émeraude.

Le souvenir de son défunt parrain parti seulement quelques semaines auparavant lui fit mal.

 _« Tout est de ma faute... »_ pensa pour la centième fois le jeune homme.

S'il avait écouté les autres, il n'aurait pas été au Département des Mystères et Sirius serait encore de ce monde...

Le silence s'étant installé dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne voulut le briser, par tristesse et respect.

\- Je... Désolé, fit Harry en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

Il releva la tête.

\- C'est juste que...

À ce moment précis, il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle était pleine de réconfort et de tendresse, et si douce qu'un frisson le parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Harry baissa son regard vers la main apaisante et releva ensuite les yeux vers la propriétaire de cette dernière. Ils croisèrent le regard chocolat d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, dit la jeune fille. C'est normal que ce soit encore douloureux... Mais tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Harry demeura silencieux.

 ** _Plus tard dans la soirée_**

Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures trente. Lupin et Hagrid étaient en grande conversation sur les créatures et les peuples magique qui habitaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Tonks et Kingsley étaient partis au Ministère pour finir des rapports. Quant aux jumeaux, ils avaient rejoint leur logement juste au-dessus de leur boutique, car ils ouvraient tôt le lendemain. Ils voulaient une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'après Mrs. Weasley, leurs affaires allaient très bien, comparé au reste du Chemin de Traverse.

Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley et Maugrey discutaient des missions de l'Ordre à venir.

 ** _Dans le salon_**

Le Trio d'Or et la cadette des Weasley étaient assis dans le salon à discuter des B.U.S.E. qu'ils avaient passer quelques semaines auparavant. Hermione était sur les nerfs tant elle avait hâte de recevoir ses résultats, elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions.

\- Combien de B.U.S.E. croyez-vous avoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, dit Harry d'un ton absent, trop concentré sur son nouveau manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça me stresse énormément, j'ai peur d'être recalée, dit la jeune sorcière, d'un ton presque apeuré.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu es l'élève la plus brillante de notre année! dit Ron, les yeux ronds. Harry et moi, on va avoir six ou sept B.U.S.E. grand maximum.

\- Mais Ron, si je suis recalée, je ne pourrai pas passer mes A.S.P.I.C., et je n'aurai donc pas de carrière...

Harry avait arrêté d'écouter Hermione après le mot « carrière », parce que premièrement : il était en grande lecture de son manuel, et deuxièmement : la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'était sa meilleure amie l'exaspérait totalement. Surtout qu'elle avait toujours deux pour cent dans tous les examens, ce que Ron trouvait insupportable et déconcertant à la fois.

 _« Mais je ne m'en plains pas… »_ pensa Harry. _« Juste un peu. Mais c'est bien grâce à elle que je ne suis pas mort au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Ouais, une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui sauve des vies. En tout cas, surtout la mienne. »_

Il sortit la tête de son livre et regarda son amie.

\- Tu vas toutes les avoir, tes B.U.S.E., Hermione... Donc, s'il te plaît, ne stresse pas avec ça ! Tu es la meilleure, fit Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

\- Merci, Harry, le remercia Hermione, en souriant. Et toi, Ginny, tu n'es pas trop stressée pour tes B.U.S.E. ?

\- Non, pas trop, répondit l'intéressée. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment... Bon, moi, je vais me coucher, ajouta-t-elle avec un bâillement non-dissimulé. Bonne nuit, tout le monde...

Ses amis lui souhaitèrent aussi une bonne nuit.

Ginny se leva, monta les escaliers et disparut. Ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Ron rompit soudain le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Demain, vous verrez, maman sera étrange : elle est un peu sur les nerfs depuis l'histoire du Département des Mystères et des attaques récentes des Mangemorts sur les Moldus et les sorciers. Depuis, elle traîne notre horloge dans toute la maison. Avec... Vous-Savez-Qui qui est de… Hermione, me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne serais jamais capable de prononcer son nom, jamais ! s'interrompit soudainement Ron, frissonnant.

Il fit une courte pause et reprit :

\- En bref, depuis son retour, nos cuillères sur l'horloge sont constamment pointées sur _« En danger de mort »_. Maman est tellement inquiète…

\- Oui, je la comprends… lui répondit le Survivant.

 ** _Vingt-trois heures cinquante_**

Le trio discutait de tout et de rien. Mais c'était surtout Hermione qui parlait de son voyage au Canada. Du fait qu'elle avait découvert plein de choses intéressantes là bas, qu'elle avait fait le tour de toutes les bibliothèques du pays, tant moldues que sorcières.

Ron lui demanda où il pouvait se procurer ce sirop d'érable divin, s'ils en vendaient aussi à Londres. Elle lui répondit que cela se vendait seulement sur le territoire canadien. Ron fit la moue – il avait vraiment adoré ce goût sucré.

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé, dit Ron en s'étirant les bras. Bonne nuit, vous deux...

\- Bonne nuit, Ron, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, dit Harry.

\- Okay. À demain, dit Ron, en montant les escaliers.

Harry balança sa tête vers l'arrière, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et soupira longuement. Il amena ses mains derrière sa tête pour plus de confort.

\- Je peux lire un peu ton bouquin, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum, souffla-t-il, sans la regarder.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le bouquin sur ses genoux.

Et elle commença à le feuilleter.

Quant à Harry, il était parti dans les profondeurs de ses propres pensées.

Il repensa à sa soirée d'anniversaire, à ses cadeaux. Mais surtout à la photo que Remus lui avait donnée. Sirius lui manquait énormément. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit toujours parmi eux pour lui demander conseil, parler avec lui de ses problèmes. Ou tout simplement discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais il n'était plus. À cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il la chassa pour éviter de craquer devant Hermione.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione étant toujours occupée à lire un chapitre intéressant sur les sorts et contre-sorts avancés, Harry, qui trouvait ce silence lourd, décida de se lever du sofa et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller prendre l'air dehors.

À ce moment-là, Hermione leva les yeux du bouquin et regarda Harry.

\- Harry, que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air… répondit simplement Harry, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Mais Harry, tu as vu l'heure? Tu repenses à Sirius… N'est-ce pas ?

 _« Comment a-t-elle deviné ? »_ s'étonna Harry en son for intérieur.

\- Je vois d'ici que tes yeux sont humides…

 _« Elle me connaît si bien que cela me fait peur parfois... »_ pensa Harry.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi, 'Mione... ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, en déposant le bouquin sur la table basse.

Elle se leva avec un sourire triste. Ils sortirent dans la cour et allèrent s'asseoir près de l'étang des Weasley.

Le ciel était sans nuage, ils pouvaient admirer les étoiles et le croissant de lune sans aucune difficulté. La température était parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, avec une légère brise tiède. Harry s'allongea sur le gazon, le bars gauche soutenant sa tête, l'avant-bras droit sur le ventre, et ferma les yeux. Hermione s'étendit à ses côtés, et, ne voulant pas sentir la fraîcheur du sol sur sa nuque, elle déposa sa tête sur le ventre de son meilleur ami. Dans cette position, ils formaient la lettre « T » grandeur nature.

Hermione sentit que les abdominaux d'Harry avaient durci.

\- Tu as commencé à te muscler ?

\- Hum, oui... répondit simplement Harry en jouant de sa main droite dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- 'Mione, ta curiosité va te jouer des tours, un jour, tu sais ?

\- M'en fiche! Allez, réponds à ma question ! Insista-t-elle pour l'embêter.

\- Je… Je ne veux plus que personne ne meurt par ma faute, donc j'ai amélioré mes réflexes.

\- Oh… Mais Harry, personne ne meurt par ta faute. Tout le monde combat pour la même cause que toi et nous voulons tous la même chose : la chute de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans, dit-elle avec détermination, tremblant un peu lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténères. Alors, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute car ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Hermione, Sirius est mort à cause de m…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle, en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui. Sirius est mort car il a combattu pour la liberté et pour te protéger…

\- Non ! dit-il un peu plus fort qu'elle, en se redressant à son tour. Je ne veux plus que personne me protège ! J'en ai assez sur les épaules comme ça, avec la guerre qui arrive à grands pas... Je ne veux pas causer d'autres pertes. Si Ron ou toi était blessé ou... _pire_ , par ma faute... Comment je supporterais ça, hein ? Je ne veux même pas y penser… Je ne veux plus que ceux que j'aime soient blessés ou tués parce qu'ils me protégeaient. Plus personne ne mourra, pas pour moi, déclara-il, d'un ton ferme. Plus jamais cela n'arrivera, _jamais_ , ajouta-il dans un murmure, le regard tourné vers l'étang.

\- Mais regarde, Harry, je suis toujours de ce monde. Pareil pour Ron. Nous ne partirons jamais. On a su se relever et continuer, malgré nos blessures physiques et mentales, fit-elle doucement. On s'est toujours protégés les uns et les autres, et ce, depuis notre première année, Harry. Tu as besoin de nous. Et on a besoin de toi, Harry.

Quelques larmes glissèrent de ses prunelles pendant que la jeune sorcière rassurait Harry.

Elle déposa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Ce dernier leva son regard vers elle, et croisa ses yeux chocolat. Il était surpris par le discours de sa meilleure amie. Mais il était surtout triste face aux larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

 _« Pourquoi tant de peine dans ses yeux ?... »_ songea-t-il, interdit.

De sa main libre, Harry caressa sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient lentement dessus.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi, Hermione ? Si je ne t'avais pas sauvée le soir d'Halloween, pendant notre première année, nous ne serions pas amis aujourd'hui, fit-il, pour tenter de la faire sourire et lui rappeler à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

\- Je serais morte depuis longtemps à cause du troll ! répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi aussi, tu serais sûrement déjà mort aussi sans moi, le charria-t-elle. Sans me vanter, je suis le cerveau du trio ah ah ! ajouta-t-elle, en riant de bon cœur.

Le rire d'Hermione fit sourire le jeune homme, il le trouva magnifique. Ce qui accentua son propre sourire.

 _« Ouais, c'est notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à nous... »_ pensa-t-il.

\- Si on rentrait ? proposa Hermione. Il se fait tard et on va recevoir nos résultats de B.U.S.E. demain matin...

\- Oui, tu as raison, rentrons, approuva Harry, en se relevant.

Il tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

\- Merci, Harry, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux amis marchèrent ainsi main dans la main jusqu'à la maison. Ils rentrèrent et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de celle de Ginny dans laquelle Hermione dormait aussi. Avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre la porte, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Merci pour tout, 'Mione, sincèrement. Tu es la meilleure, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry, ce qui donna à ce dernier une sensation de chaleur incontrôlable.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se dégagea de leur étreinte et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry, chuchota-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, 'Mione, à demain, lui répondit le jeune homme, en chuchotant aussi, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et entra dans la chambre. Elle lui fit un signe discret de la main et ferma la porte.

Harry monta au dernier étage de la maison, où se trouvait la chambre de Ron.

Devant la porte, Harry put entendre clairement les ronflements de son meilleur ami.

\- Sérieusement, comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir avec cette trompette depuis six ans ? pensa-t-il, avec amusement.

Il entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui, enleva son T-shirt et son jean. Il alla à sa valise et y prit un short pour dormir, qu'il mit, et alla se coucher. Il fut heureux car quelques minutes plus tard, Ron cessa de ronfler. Harry put donc se concentrer pour protéger son esprit avec l'Occlumencie.1

Depuis qu'il réussissait à maîtriser son esprit, il pouvait enfin dormir paisiblement.

 _Sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard, plongée dans la nuit, éclairée par le clair de Lune, Harry marchait tranquillement._

 _Soudain, à l'autre bout de l'allée, il vit que quelqu'un marchait dans le sens inverse._

 _Harry s'arrêta, tandis que l'autre continuait son chemin._

 _C'était_ elle _._

 _La fille au visage inconnu dont il ne distinguait que d'épais cheveux brun ébouriffés et touffus, et des prunelles chocolat brillantes._

 _La jeune femme continua son avancée, jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui._

 _Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mélangeaient._

 _À nouveau, Harry avait la certitude de la connaître._

 _Il commença à neiger. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent le regard vers le ciel._

 _Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la jeune femme._

 _Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une ruelle à sa gauche._

 _Harry la plaqua doucement contre le mur d'un bâtiment._

 _La jeune femme le regarda de ses yeux si intensément chocolat._

 _Harry caressa de sa main le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa fougueusement._

 _De son autre main, le jeune homme partit à la découverte du corps de l'inconnue._

 _Il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle entoure son cou._

 _Alors, l'inconnue mit son deuxième bras autour de la nuque d'Harry._

 _Ce dernier caressa les courbes de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse pour soulever cette dernière, et la poser sur la hanche gauche d'Harry._

 _Il la colla à lui, et accentua leur baiser._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, la fille, à bout de souffle, enleva ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme._

 _L'inconnue planta son regard chocolat dans l'océan vert des prunelles d'Harry, et lui dit dans un souffle :_

\- Harry…

\- _Harry…_ fit une voix lointaine. Harry ?… Harry ! s'écria la voix, devenant plus audible. HARRY ! hurla de nouveau la personne affolée, en secouant le jeune homme dans tous les sens.

Harry grogna, se tourna sur le dos, toujours les yeux clos, et soupira longuement.

\- _Qui es-tu ?…_ souffla-t-il.

Et il se rendormit.

* * *

Donc voila, comment avez-vous trouvé ça?

Laissez des reviews :)

Chaaaw~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou les Potterheads,**_

 _ **Je m'excuse de cette longue attente pour ce nouveau chapitre... Mais j'ai des raisons très simples; j'ai un nouvelle emploi et ma bêta est elle aussi très occupée -si tu passe ici, bisous et merci pour la correction tu es trop hot xo.**_

 _ **Donc l'attente était à cause de cela... -vous m'aimez pareil? T_T-**_

 ** _Donc, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on ce retrouve juste en bas ;)_**

 ** _Il y aura un message important en bas à la fin, svp lisez là._**

 ** _*Toujours pas de titre pour celui-ci :/_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

\- Lève-toi ! Nos résultats sont arrivés ! dit la voix en le secouant plus fort que jamais. Harry, allez, s'il te plaît !

Encore un peu comateux, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur, qu'il ne voyait absolument pas évidemment. Il sortit son bras de sous la couette, prit ses lunettes rondes et les mit sur son nez.

Il reconnut tout de suite la personne affolée dès cette heure matinale.

\- 'Mione… Tu es insupportable, tu sais ? dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas pareil, là ! Nos résultats sont arrivés ! répéta-t-elle.

\- Ah okay... répondit-il simplement, en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

Hermione empoigna un oreiller qui traînait non loin d'elle et le lui balança au visage.

Harry eut les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes.

Puis, il se redressa d'un coup, si bien qu'Hermione put voir le torse nu de son meilleur ami musclé.

La jeune sorcière, devenue toute rouge, resta figée sur place à regarder le corps d'Harry.

\- Non mais 'Mione, ce n'était pas nécessaire de me lancer un oreiller à la figure ! protesta-t-il en relevant ses lunettes et en se frottant les yeux. Je me serais levé, de toute manière. Je prenais seulement le temps de me réveiller... fit-il sans regarder Hermione, en sortant du lit pour aller à sa valise.

\- _Woah…_ songea celle-ci, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, surpris, en se retournant.

Hermione fut paralysée une seconde fois et devint plus rouge que jamais.

Elle avait pensée à voix haute.

Et par-dessus tout, elle l'avait suivi du regard. Ils avaient eu un _eye-contact_ au moment où Harry s'était retourné.

À cet instant précis, elle voulait partir en courant se cacher dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre pour ''admirer'' le paysage extérieur.

-L-le… Soleil est... magnifique, ce matin, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Harry, peu convaincu, car sa meilleure amie ne bégayait jamais.

Harry reporta son attention sur sa valise, prit un T-shirt, l'enfila et se retourna vers une Hermione au teint rosé.

Il trouva cela drôle de voir son amie rougir ainsi pour il ne savait quelle raison.

\- Bon, et si on allait voir ces fameux résultats ? Dit-il, en souriant.

\- O-oui, bien sûr...

 ** _Salle à manger_**

Hermione et Harry descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ron était en train de se goinfrer de pancakes baignés de sirop d'érable. Ginny et son père étaient quant à eux assis et mangeaient comme des personnes normales. M. Weasley lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ tout en buvant sa tasse de thé. Soudain, il la posa d'un geste brusque sur la table.

\- Trois familles moldues attaquées en moins de douze heures ! dit M. Weasley avec colère. Pourquoi s'attaquer à des familles innocentes ?

\- Oh non, fit tristement Mrs. Weasley. C'est affreux, il faut que cela s'arrête !

\- Mrs. Weasley, où est la lettre d'Harry ? s'enquit Hermione, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu peux m'appeler, Molly, ma chérie. Oui, bien sûr, vos lettres sont dans le salon, les enfants, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Mar-chiie, mo-man, marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine de pancakes, en se levant.

Les deux autres suivirent Ron jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé.

\- Vas-y en premier, Harry ! dit Hermione, stressée.

\- Okay... fit le concerné.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux.

\- J'ai obtenu sept B.U.S.E. sur neuf ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux.

Hermione se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses résultats.

 ** _Matières obligatoires_**

 ** _Métamorphose_ :** Efforts Exceptionnels

 ** _Sortilèges_ :** Efforts Exceptionnels

 ** _Potions_ :** Efforts Exceptionnels

 ** _Histoire de la magie_ :** Désolant

 ** _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ :** Optimal

 ** _Astronomie_ :** Acceptable

 ** _Botanique_ :** Efforts Exceptionnels

 ** _Options_**

 ** _Soins aux créatures magiques :_ **Efforts Exceptionnels

 ** _Divination_ :** Piètre

\- Tu as obtenu un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry, c'est génial ! le félicita Hermione, contente pour son meilleur ami.

\- Mais pas en Potions, alors je ne pourrai plus assister au cours… Rogue réclamait un Optimal et j'ai obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel… Pas de formation d'Auror pour moi plus tard… Mais je suis quand même fier de moi, dit-il en souriant. Allez, à ton tour, Ron.

\- Bon, combien j'en ai eu? dit Ron, en ouvrant son enveloppe. J'ai sept Buse sur neuf comme toi mais pas d'Optimal… Bon, j'étais sur d'avoir moins que ça. Je suis content, dit-il en souriant. Hermione c'est ton tour!

Hermione stressé comme milles, elle tremblait des mains. Elle fini par ouvrir l'enveloppe, la lue et ses yeux devient aussi rond qu'une balle de golf. Elle leva son regard vers ses deux amis.

\- J'ai… Je… J'ai… Dix… bégaya-t-elle. J'ai que des Optimals, sauf en DCFM, où j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels! dit-elle en sautant dans les airs de joie. Les garçons, j'ai que des Optimals, je suis sous le choc !

\- Eh bien, moi, je suis pas surpris de tes résultats – félicitations, Hermione ! dit Ron en se levant mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Il s'en alla en direction de la cuisine.

Hermione remercia le rouquin et se retourna vers Harry. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux – elle ne s'en doutait pas du tout. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir raté l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes. Et finalement non ! Elle était en ce moment même sur un petit nuage, toute heureuse.

\- Go pour les ASPIC ! lança Harry en lui souriant.

\- Oui ! dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

À ce moment là, Mrs. Weasley entra dans le salon et félicita les deux amis.

\- Je suis si fière de vous, les enfants...

 ** _2 semaines plus tard, salle à manger_**

Le trio, ainsi que Ginny, reçurent leurs lettres et les listes de livres pour Poudlard. Harry, en lisant la lettre d'accompagnement, eut une excellente surprise :

\- Hé, les amis ! Hé ! s'écria-il pour que ses amis le regarde. Je suis le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch !

\- C'est merveilleux, Harry ! Félicitations ! fit Hermione. Tu auras accès à la salle de bains des Préfets et tout ce qui nous est réservé aussi... ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Mon vieux, c'est cool ! Dis-moi que tu vas m'accepter dans ton équipe ? demanda Ron, surexcité.

\- Merci pour l'info, Mione. Et Ron, je te dirai ça en temps voulu ! répondit Harry.

\- Parfait ! cria presque Ron, on ne peut plus content.

\- Mes chéris, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse à dix heures, soit dans une heure. Soyez prêts, dit la mère des Weasley en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- D'accord, firent-ils en chœur.

 ** _Chemin de Traverse_**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Hagrid se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, allant de boutique en boutique. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de se rendre à Gringotts car Bill lui avait retiré de l'argent dans le coffre des Potter pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir le questionnaire interminable des Gobelins il en avait fait de même pour Hermione. Le trio d'or et Hagrid pouvaient donc faire leurs emplettes plus rapidement et profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

Vers midi, toute la bande se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur pour le déjeuner. Hagrid et les parents des Weasley étaient en grande conversation avec le propriétaire du pub, Tom. Le trio d'or décida d'aller prendre une glace chez Florian. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent à la terrasse et attendirent que le glacier vienne prendre leur commande.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, que puis-je vous servir en cette chaude après-midi? Demanda quelques minutes plus tard le glacier, en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Fortarôme ! Trois sundaes, s'il vous plaît – pour moi, ce sera chocolat, répondit Harry.

\- Chocolat noir, pour moi, s'il vous plaît, fit Hermione.

-Chocolat aussi, s'il vous plaît! fit à son tour Ron.

Florian retourna à l'intérieur chercher les trois sundaes.

\- Il fait une de ces chaleurs, bon sang ! s'exclama Ron. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Moi, je trouve que la température est parfaite, répondit Hermione.

\- Pareil, dit à son tour Harry.

Il est vrai que la température était parfaite. Les chouettes et hiboux hululaient joyeusement en ce quinzième jours du mois d'Août, dans le ciel dénué de nuage. Ils pouvaient voir les futurs première année de Poudlard faire les achats de matériel scolaire avec leurs parents. Les parents moldus qui arrivaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois avaient une expression d'émerveillement et les né-moldus avaient des étoiles qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. Cela fit sourire le Survivant.

\- Hermione, comment avais-tu réagi la première fois que tu es venue ici ? demanda Harry à la jeune fille.

\- J'étais aux anges ! Je me suis dit que j'étais enfin dans mon monde et que j'avais une tonne de livres à lire ah ah... dit-elle en riant et en se souvenant de ce moment particulier. C'était magique... Et toi, Harry ?

\- J'étais tout simplement émerveillé, dit-il en souriant. Et heureux d'être libre, d'être dans un monde sans les Dursley.

\- Tu as raison, mon vieux, c'est les pires moldus que j'ai jamais connus ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ouais, je confirme, fit Harry avec un rire grinçant.

\- Tenez, les jeunes~, vos sundaes! lança joyeusement Florian en déposant leurs commandes sur la table. Monsieur Potter, c'est offert par la maison ! fit-il en souriant.

\- Non je veux vous payer, Mr. Fortarôme ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le Survivant que j'ai droit à des sundaes gratuits ah ah. J'ai beaucoup apprécié en troisième année, mais je ne suis pas un profiteur. Donc je vais vous payer, dit-il en sortant un Gallion de sa poche. Prenez-le !

\- Non, monsieur Potter, cela me ne dérange pas, fit le glacier.

\- J'insiste !

Finalement, Florian prit le Gallion en remerciant Harry et partit servir d'autres clients. Quant aux trois amis, ils dégustèrent leurs sundaes tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Qu'as-tu fait durant le début des vacances, Harry ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai juste subi Dudley et sa bande, et leurs bêtises, répondit le concerné. Et je me suis avancé dans mes devoirs.

Hermione regarda Harry en se demandant pourquoi il ne disait pas à son meilleur ami qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner.

\- Il y a quoi d'autre sur la liste cette année? s'enquit Harry.

Hermione sortit la liste des affaires scolaires et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les amis, il est dit qu'il va y avoir un autre bal, il faut qu'on amène une tenue de soirée. Ronald, dis-moi que tu n'as plus cette robe de soirée affreuse ?

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama son ami. Je l'ai jetée le lendemain du bal !

\- Par Merlin, merci, soufflèrent Harry et Hermione en chœur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le trio ria de bon cœur.

\- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une nouvelle tenue de soirée… fit Ron, abattu.

\- Je te l'achèterai, ce sera ton cadeau de Noël en avance, proposa Harry en lui souriant.

\- Mon vieux, tu es le meilleur – merci ! le remercia vivement Ron.

À ce moment-là, les parents Weasley, Ginny et Hagrid arrivèrent.

\- Vous venez avec nous ? On va au magasin de Fred et George, dit Mrs. Weasley au trio.

\- Oui, on arrive ! répondirent en chœur les trois amis.

 ** _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_**

\- Waooh ! s'exclama Ron en se figeant sur place.

Nichée entre les façades ternes du Chemin de Traverse qui l'entouraient, la vitrine de Fred et George était époustouflante. La boutique se distinguait des autres boutiques avec ses couleurs électrisantes et un peu criardes.

Les passants, intrigués, regardaient par-dessus leur épaule et quelques-uns d'entre eux, la mine ébahie, s'étaient arrêtés, fascinés.

La vitrine de gauche offrait une éblouissante variété d'objets qui tournaient, éclataient, clignotaient, bondissaient, hurlaient. La vitrine de droite était recouverte d'une immense affiche, de couleur violette sur laquelle scintillait en lettres jaunes :

 _Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _Craignez plutôt **POUSSE-RIKIKI**_

 _Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Harry éclata de rire. Il entendit un faible gémissement à côté de lui et vit Mrs. Weasley qui contemplait l'affiche, l'air interdit. Elle remuait les lèvres, en prononçant silencieusement, la mine exaspérée :

\- _Ils vont se faire tuer, un jour..._

\- Moi, je trouve cela très drôle ! fit Ron, en entrant dans la boutique.

Harry et Hermione le suivirent. Le trio admira l'intérieur de la boutique qui était tout simplement magique. Il y avait tant de choses à regarder que cela étourdit Hermione. Ron partit à l'exploration de la boutique pour voir ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter. Harry et Hermione furent interceptés par les jumeaux.

\- Comment trouvez-vous cela ? leur demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- J'ai pas de mot pour décrire votre boutique, il y a tant à regarder ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Juste wow ! Sérieux, les gars, c'est vraiment du beau travail, les félicita Harry.

\- Oh tu sais... commença George.

\- Nous ne serions pas ici sans... continua Fred.

\- Notre bienfaiteur préféré ! finirent-ils en chœur avec un clin-d'œil à Harry, qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, trop distraite par la panoplie d'objets du magasin.

Harry leur répondit par un sourire en coin, heureux que les 1 000 Gallions qu'il avait gagnés au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qu'il avait donnés aux jumeaux, les aient aidés à financer leur boutique.

\- Venez, vous deux, dit Fred en se dirigeant avec George vers l'arrière-boutique.

Les deux amis suivirent les jumeaux jusqu'à une porte où un étrange engin noir y était accroché. Fred y déposa sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un clique, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les jumeaux entrèrent, suivis d'Harry et d'Hermione. La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière eux.

\- C'était quoi l'engin sur votre porte ? demanda Hermione.

\- Un dispositif de reconnaissance de baguettes que nous avons créé pour que personne n'entre ici, sauf sur invitation. Bien sûr, il y a seulement les nôtres qui y sont enregistrées, répondit George.

\- Brillant, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Pour cela ! dit Fred en lui tendant une boîte.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! dirent en chœur les jumeaux en souriant.

\- Merci les gars, dit Harry, qui prit la boîte et regarda son contenu.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir, dit George.

\- Dans cette boîte, il y a des Leurres explosifs, un Marécage Portable, des Rêves Éveillés, une Boîte à Flemme ainsi qu'une Oreille à Rallonge, dit Fred en souriant.

\- Des rêves éveillés ? demanda Hermione, troublée.

\- C'est un sortilège qui permet de plonger pendant trente minutes dans un rêve éveillé de qualité et particulièrement réaliste. Il est également indétectable, expliqua George. Bien sûr, ce produit est réglementé, donc les moins de 16 ans n'ont pas le droit de s'en procurer.

\- Woah, c'est une belle magie, dit Hermione, admirative.

\- Merci Hermione, ça nous va droit au cœur. Et pour remercier notre Préfète préférée, une boîte gratuite de Rêves Éveillés et un Boursoufflet violet, dit Fred en lui tendant la boîte et une boule de poils rose-violet.

\- Merci beaucoup ! fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

La petite troupe sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Hermione en profita pour dire à l'oreille d'Harry, de son ton autoritaire : _« Si tu oses utiliser les Leurres explosifs ou le Marécage Portable à l'école, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi, Harry ! »_.

Harry rit et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petite sourire malicieux.

Ron et les autres étaient encore en pleine exploration de la boutique.

 ** _Madame Guipure_**

Le trio, Ginny et Hagrid - qui était devant la devanture de la boutique à discuter avec un passants - étaient en train de regarder pour une tenue de soirée - sauf Harry qui en avait déjà une. Ron tenait deux tenues de soirée de couleur différente : une classique, de couleur noire, et une autre plus originale, d'un bleu pastel. Le jeune homme hésitait entre les deux, alors Harry lui suggéra de les essayer.

Ron sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la cabine d'essayage, vêtu de la tenue noire.

\- Alors ?

\- Bien, va essayer l'autre, lui répondit Harry.

Ron retourna dans la cabine d'essayage et en ressortit, vêtu de la tenue bleue. Harry regarda son meilleur ami et alla chercher les filles sans dire un mot à Ron. Ce dernier, troublé, le suivit des yeux.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Harry leur demanda de venir avec lui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Ron, les filles s'exclamèrent en-même temps :

\- Waooh !

\- Sérieux ? demanda Ron, rougissant.

\- Mon vieux, le bleu te va à merveille, dit simplement Harry en souriant.

\- On confirme, dit Ginny.

Ron se retourna et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient raison, cette couleur faisait bien ressortir celle de ses yeux.

\- Je la prends ! s'exclama Ron, avec un grand sourire.

\- Parfait, dit Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry en profita pour aller voir Mrs. Guipure pour de nouveaux uniformes scolaires.

Les filles retournèrent dans la section pour femmes où elles avaient repéré de jolies robes.

Ginny prit deux d'entre elles : deux robes longues, l'une vert émeraude et l'autre jaune, toutes deux magnifiques. Mais après les avoir essayées, elle décida de prendre la robe vert émeraude qui faisait un magnifique contraste avec sa longue crinière rousse.

Hermione, quant à elle, choisit une longue robe noire bustier avec une ouverte au niveau de la mi-cuisse – simple et élégante.

Le groupe passa à la caisse et paya ses emplettes.

 ** _Le Terrier_**

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, occupés à regarder leurs achats. Ron et Harry rangèrent leurs nouveaux uniformes et robes de sorcier dans leur valise respective. Hermione était assise sur le lit d'Harry, à nouveau concentrée dans le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, niveau Auror.

\- Croyez-vous que le bal va être encore à Noël ? demanda Ron, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- Aucune idée, Ron, lui répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux du bouquin.

 ** _31 août, veille de la rentrée_**

Deux semaines étaient passées. Le trio d'or avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour commencer leur sixième année, surtout Hermione. Les garçons, eux, avaient hâte car ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre dans leur emploi du temps. Pas de Potion, ni de Divination et d'Histoire de la Magie. D'autant que les trois amis avaient décidé de ne pas prendre le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cette année. Ils étaient peinés de la réaction qu'aurait leur ami Hagrid quand il l'apprendrait.

Mrs. Weasley était sur les nerfs aujourd'hui : elle faisait la lessive et repassait minutieusement chaque vêtement depuis sept heures du matin. Fleur l'aidait pour être sûre d'avoir tout fini avant le retour de Mr. Weasley.

Le fait que Mrs. Weasley fût capable de supporter Miss Delacour plusieurs heures relevait du miracle !

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du Terrier, le trio et Ginny étaient en train de nettoyer le terrain et de dégnomer le jardin. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ces petites créatures insupportables étaient de plus en plus chaque été.

\- J'en ai marre des Gnomes ! se plaignit Ginny, irritée.

 ** _21h45_**

Mrs. Weasley amena les dernières paires de chaussettes d'Harry et de Ron à la chambre de ce dernier et repartit en leur précisant de ce coucher bientôt pour être en forme demain matin.

Les garçons finalisèrent leur valise et allèrent se coucher.

\- Tu crois qu'on va avoir une vie normale à l'école, cette année ? demanda Ron une fois sous sa couette.

\- Je ne sais pas... Croisons les doigts pour que cela soit plus calme, répondit Harry. Bonne nuit, ajouta-il en se tournant sur le côté.

\- Bonne nuit, mon vieux.

Harry fit le vide dans son esprit, tomba dans un sommeil profond. Il refit le même rêve que les nuits précédentes.

 ** _1er Septembre 1996, 10h30_**

Il y avait énormément de gens à la gare de King's Cross. La famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin sur les quais pour se rendre à la plate-forme 9 ¾.

\- Allez, les enfants, on reste groupés ! Comme tous les ans, les Moldus encombrent le chemin... Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous y sommes bientôt, dit Mrs. Weasley.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le mur, munis de leur chariot et traversèrent le passage un par un.

Arrivés sur la plate-forme, le trio et Ginny allèrent tout de suite porter leurs valises dans le seul et unique compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Puis, ils retournèrent aux côtés de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley afin de leur dire au revoir.

\- Promettez-moi que vous ferez attention à vous et que vous allez faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de problème, leur demanda Mrs. Weasley, inquiète.

\- On te le promet, maman, la rassura Ron.

\- Parfait. Bon, les enfants, il est presque l'heure du départ – allez rejoindre votre compartiment, dit Mrs. Weasley en serrant chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Bonne rentrée ! On se revoit à Noël ! Et bonne chance, ma Ginny, pour tes BUSES, ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la main.

\- Merci, maman ! fit Ginny en entrant dans le train.

Hermione et Ron devaient aller au wagon réservé aux Préfets – ils convinrent de se rejoindre plus tard, et Ginny partit rejoindre Dean. Harry se retrouva donc seul.

Onze heures sonna. Le train laissa échapper une volute de fumée blanche et quitta le quai, avec un bruit de ferraille.

Le Poudlard Express était enfin en route pour le vrai foyer du Survivant.

* * *

 _ **Re-coucou ^^**_

 ** _Je crois que vous avez remarqué qu'il y avais quelques passages qui venais directement du tome 6._**

 ** _J'ai fait du mieux que je le pouvais pour les mettre à mes couleurs pour ne pas plagié. -J'espère que j'ai réussi Oo.._**

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le voir, le chapitre ainsi que les précédents sont assez traditionnel au canon, et cela était voulu. J'avais besoin d'une base pour commencé mon histoire. Mais à partir du chapitre quatre je m'éloigne assez du canon pour bien entamer mon histoire ;) -en tout cas, je l'espère haha.**_

 ** _Note importante: il ce pourrait que les suivants chapitre est un temps d'attentes similaire... comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai un emploi et ma bêta est très occupé -études- donc je fait de mon mieux pour pondre les chapitres et pareil pour ma bêta pour corrigée -nous sommes humains aussi nous laisser une chance. Mais j'espère pouvoir publier la chapitre quatre bientôt :o_**

 ** _Alors pour finir, espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit -ou un grand :o- review ^^ Cela me fera un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre si je le peux ^^_**

 ** _Question: Est ce que vous jouez au nouveau jeu qui est sorti il y a pas longtemps, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery? Moi je suis en deuxième année et ma maison est Serdaigle ^^ Et vous?_**

 ** _Bisous xo_**

 ** _Chaaaw ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes PotterHead préféré ^^**

 **Comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi je vais super bien :)**

 **Après un mois et demie, voici le chapitre qui ma donné le plus de fil à retorde... Et j'ai nommée; _Le Chapitre QUATRE!_**

 **Bisou à ma beta pref' xo**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est a miss J.K.R. à par un perso ;)**

 **On se vois en-bas, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le Poudlard Express était sorti de la gare de King's Cross. Harry commençait à somnoler. Il avait pourtant bien dormi la nuit passée. Surtout avec le rêve qu'il avait fait... Il regardait les maisons et bâtisses de la capitale défiler sans vraiment les voir. Ils firent bientôt place à un magnifique paysage de campagne.

Mais Harry ne put admirer ce paysage bien longtemps, car il finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

 ** _Au même moment, dans le wagon des Préfets_**

Les préfets des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard se rencontraient pour la première fois. Une fois les présentations faites autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille et de bonbons en tout genre, les Préfets-en-Chefs organisèrent l'horaire des rondes durant le trajet en Poudlard Express pour chaque duo de Préfets.

-Préfets de Gryffondor, allez vous mettre en uniforme – vous ferez la première ronde, ordonna le Préfet-en-Chef.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils partirent chacun dans un compartiment vide pour se changer.

Quand ils furent changés, ils commencèrent leur ronde dans tout le Poudlard Express. Dès le début, le duo dut faire discipliner un petit groupe de deuxième année de la maison Serpentard – l'un d'eux lançait un _Furonculose_ au visage d'un première année, ce que Ron ne supportait pas.

-Hé, petit crétin ! lui lança-t-il. Si je le pouvais, j'enlèverais cinq points à Serpentard pour ce que tu viens de faire... Donc, lâche ce première année avant que ce soit moi qui t'en fasse un ! Retournez tous dans vos compartiments tout de suite ! ajouta Ron à l'intention des petits curieux qui observaient la scène, captivés.

Durant ce temps, Hermione incanta le charme de neutralisation de sortilège _Finite,_ ce qui rendit le visage du jeune garçon à son état normal.

-Okay, okay, j'arrête ! répondit le deuxième année, en rougissant, ses yeux fixant le sol. Allez, les gars, venez, fit-il d'une toute petite voix à l'adresse de ses amis.

Un peu plus loin, Ron lâcha, l'air un peu abattu :

-Non mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle génération, là ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ronald. Ils sont juste mal élevés, lui répondit Hermione.

 ** _Une demi-heure plus tard_**

Les trois amis entrèrent dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express. À l'ouverture de la porte coulissante, le bruit réveilla la personne qui l'occupait déjà.

-Oh, vous êtes déjà revenus, marmonna Harry d'une voix ensommeillée, en se redressant sur la banquette et en essuyant d'un revers de manche le filait de bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Désolé, je me suis assoupi.

-Ah ah, c'est bon, vieux, fit Ron en riant.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent dans le compartiment et commencèrent à discuter. Ginny et Ron parlaient des sélections de Quidditch qui se dérouleraient en Octobre prochain. Harry et Hermione, quant à eux, lisaient ensemble le manuel avancé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry avait confié à Hermione son envie de continuer à s'entraîner et d'améliorer ses réflexes au combat. Il lui proposa même de les entraîner aussi au combat, Ron et elle. La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe vigoureux de la tête. Harry lui montra donc les sorts qui l'intéressaient.

-Woah, Harry ! Tu es sûr d'être capable de nous enseigner tous ces sorts ? lui demanda Hermione, les yeux écarquillé ont l'air très complexes à réaliser...

-Oui, je sais... Mais, par exemple, tu vois, ce sort-là _(Harry pointa du doigt le sort_ Protego Maxima _)_ , je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux lorsque Dumbledore a combattu Voldemort au Ministère en Juin…

Hermione lut le passage sur le sort en question, tandis que Ron demandait à Harry d'arrêter de prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais Harry et Hermione ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son frère.

-Ce sortilège génère un bouclier devant celui qui le lance. Tout ce qui touche le bouclier se désintègre, lut Hermione à voix haute. C'est vraiment un sortilège utile !

Harry hocha la tête. Et ils se replongèrent dans leur lecture.

Soudain, Harry eut une illumination. Il regarda Ron et Hermione, puis se leva d'un bond.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Ron, surpris.

-On va...

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase car quelqu'un toqua à la porte du compartiment. Certain que c'était Malfoy et ses acolytes, Harry fit coulisser la porte. Il ne tomba pas sur la tête blonde hargneuse, mais sur une magnifique jeune fille dont la peau était très claire, avec des cheveux bruns très longs et ondulés, et des yeux bleu perçant.

-Heu... Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Harry, surpris.

-Je-je m'appelle Winterly Snowden, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Winter, fit l'inconnue. Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard et les occupants du compartiment que j'occupais étaient assez bizarres – surtout la fille… expliqua-t-elle, parcourue d'un frisson. Pourrais-je m'installer avec vous pour le reste du trajet ? demanda-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas déranger, donc je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez p...

-Bien sûr que tu peux venir, tu nous déranges pas ! la coupa Ron, avec un grand sourire en allant vers la nouvelle arrivante pour l'aider à s'installer. Donne-moi ça, je vais t'aider à ranger tes affaires.

Winter remercia Ron – elle lui donna sa valise ainsi que la cage de son chat norvégien blanc. La jeune fille garda son sac en bandoulière.

-Merci beaucoup... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, le remercia-t-elle, les joues rougissant légèrement, en fermant la porte. Oh, je vais seulement sortir mon chat avant, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pas de quoi, fit Ron en lui souriant. On s'est pas encore présentés : voici Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, dit-il en désignant ses amis. Et Ginny Weasley, ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-il en montrant la petite rousse, et moi, c'est Ron Weasley.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, fit la nouvelle venue en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Ron.

Tout le monde la salua d'un sourire. Puis, Hermione prit la parole.

-J'aimerais savoir deux choses : déjà, comment peux-tu être nouvelle ? demanda la jeune fille, troublée.

-J'ai été transférée ici pour le reste de ma scolarité sorcière car ma mère a été mutée par le Département des Aurors de notre gouvernement ici, au Ministère du Royaume-Uni, pour quelques années – avant, nous vivions au Canada, répondit la jeune inconnue.

-Oh, je vois, c'est intéressant... Ce sera une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione. Sinon, j'ai déjà vu le nom « Snowden » dans un des livres que j'ai lus durant mon voyage au Canada. Serais-tu une descendante de William Snowden, l'un des fondateurs de l'école Edonanos ? demanda la jeune fille, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'admiration.

-Je… Euh… Oui, je suis l'avant-dernière descendante à porter son nom de famille et j'étais dans sa maison aussi, répondit Winter, gênée.

-Woah ! s'extasia Hermione.

-Oh, tu sais, pour moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais pour mon petit frère, qui est en cinquième année, c'est autre chose – c'est lui le principal héritier de la Maison Snowden, expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu restes quand même héritière, non ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui… Mais je n'aime pas trop parler de ça… Pardonnez-moi, fit Winter en caressant son chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

-Mais pourquoi ton frère n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oh, il est dans un autre compartiment avec des amis qu'il a connu il y a quelques jours au Chemin de Traverse.

Durant une bonne partie du voyage vers Poudlard, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, apprenant à se connaître, et mangèrent plein de sucreries que la petite madame au chariot vendait. Le trio et Ginny posèrent toutes sortes de questions à la jeune inconnue sur le monde moldu et sorcier du Canada, et Winter se faisait un plaisir de leur parler de sa vie au Canada.

-Donc, _grosso modo_ , vu que le Canada n'est pas indépendant, les deux gouvernements moldus « appartiennent » à la Reine, et celle sorcière est affiliée au Ministère de la Magie d'ici. C'est bien ça ? demanda Harry, essayant de comprendre.

-Yup, c'est exactement ça, lui confirma Winter. Mais j'ai jamais vraiment compris les deux gouvernements moldus, car leur système est très différent du nôtre.

-Oh, j'ai compris ce système uniquement parce que j'ai lu des explications dans des livres durant mon voyage là-bas, précisa Hermione en souriant.

-Et pour l'école, comment ça marche là-bas ? Vous avez des maisons aussi ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de Fondants du Chaudron.

-Non mais je rêve ! intervint Hermione. On ne t'a jamais appris que c'est impoli de parler en ayant la bouche pleine, Ronald Weasley ? lui demanda la jeune fille, agacée.

-Ah ah, Hermione, tu sais bien que mon frère ne connaît pas la politesse, fit Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde ria avec elle.

-Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas très différent de Poudlard, dit Winter. Edonanos dispose aussi de quatre maisons : Snowden,la mienne, représentée par un loup alpha – ses valeurs sont l'audace, la famille et la volonté. Ma mère était dans cette maison aussi – une vraie mère louve. Ne jamais toucher ou faire de mal à un de ses enfants car elle pourrait vous tuer d'un seul regard.

Elle fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Ron avala de travers un Chocogrenouille et s'étouffa à en devenir rouge écarlate. Il prit une énorme gorgée de jus de citrouille et reprit sa respiration tranquillement, tandis que Ginny et Harry lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Ron demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es sûrement comme elle, je suppose.

-Oui, personne ne fait de mal à mon petit frère, sinon je jure que je serais capable de jeter un _Stupefy_ assez puissant pour envoyer la personne à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit sérieusement Winter. Il y a aussi la maison Greenwater, représentée par une sirène. Eux, ils sont habiles, stratégiques et adroits – de très bon joueurs d'échec, je me fais battre à chaque fois. Il y a également les Baldwin, représentés par un cerf : ils sont loyaux, ont du cœur et sont fiables. Et enfin, il y a les Olyhanova, représentés par une Harfang des Neiges – ils sont intelligents, sensés et réfléchis.

-Je suis sûr que je ne me ferais pas battre au échec, je suis le meilleur de Poudlard ! Dumbledore m'a donné cinquante points en première année grâce à ça, dit fièrement Ron, en se gonflant le torse comme un lion.

-Mon vieux, arrête de te vanter, le taquina Harry.

Tous partirent dans un fou rire, même si l'intéressé, dont les oreilles devenaient rouge écarlate, faisait la moue, ne trouvant pas cela si drôle.

 ** _À une demi-heure de la gare de Pré-au-Lard_**

-Hé, je vois Poudlard ! s'exclama Neville, en regardant dehors, le visage collé à la fenêtre du train.

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre à l'extérieur – le ciel était d'une magnifique couleur orange brûlé, avec un dégradé bleu sombre vers les ténèbres.

Neville et Luna avaient rejoint le trio, Ginny et la nouvelle Winter depuis un bon moment. Luna, dès son arrivée dans le compartiment, avait dit que Winter était entourée d'une quantité impressionnante de Nargoles. Cette dernière avait regardé les autres occupants du compartiment, perplexe, se demandant ce qu'étaient des Nargoles. Ginny s'était mise à rire, Neville était demeuré silencieux, et le trio avait eu un sourire gêné et un peu las.

-Il serait peut-être temps de nous changer, suggéra Hermione. Sortons pour que Winter puisse se changer.

Luna, Hermione et les garçons sortirent donc du compartiment. Ils attendirent, tandis que Luna et Neville s'éloignaient vers leur compartiment.

-Harry, j'aurais une question sérieuse à te poser… dit soudain Ron en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

-Euh... Oui, quoi ? répondit Harry, intrigué.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ton pot de sirop d'érable ?

-Quoi ? C'est _ça_ , ta question « sérieuse » ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bah oui !

-Par Merlin, dit Harry, peinant à garder son sérieux. Euh…

Au même moment, Winter ouvrit la porte coulissante.

-Ron, j'en ai une tonne dans mon sac – je t'en donnerai un quand on sera arrivés à Poudlard, dit une Winter, qui avait revêtu sa robe de sorcière.

-Tu es sérieuse ? voulut s'assurer Ron, surexcité.

Winter hocha la tête. Ginny, Hermione et la jeune inconnue sortirent du compartiment pour laisser Harry et Ron se changer à leur tour. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry fit coulisser la porte pour que les filles puissent revenir à l'intérieur du compartiment.

-J'ai hâte de voir la Répartition de cette année, dit Ginny. Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir où le Choixpeau va te répartir.

-Moi aussi, fit Winter.

 ** _La Grande Salle_**

Le trio d'or était sagement assis à la table des Gryffondors, attendant que leur Directrice de maison finisse la Répartition. Il restait trois première année devant Winter et son frère. Deux d'entre eux furent envoyés à Serpentard et le dernier à Serdaigle.

Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva de son siège, s'avança jusqu'à son pupitre en or, orné d'un grand hibou, pour prendre la parole. Tous les élèves se turent, fascinés.

-Exceptionnellement pour cette année et les années à venir, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves de cinquième et sixième année, déclara-t-il, les bars ouverts, en invitant les concernés à le rejoindre à ses côtés.

Rougissant légèrement, Winter et son frère s'avancèrent vers le Directeur. Les chuchotements commencèrent à se faire de nouveau entendre, autour des quatre tables de la Grande Salle, mais Dumbledore demanda le silence d'un simple geste de la main.

-Le Choixpeau va les répartir comme il se doit, poursuivit Dumbledore. Minerva, s'il vous plaît.

Snowden, Winterly. Venez, je vous prie, dit le Professeur McGonagall à l'intention de la nouvelle venue, tenant le Choixpeau magique d'une main et le long parchemin dans l'autre.

Winter paraissait nerveuse mais s'avança tout de même avec assurance jusqu'au tabouret, s'y assit, et McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il fallut à peine une minute au Choixpeau pour se décider, puis, il lança haut et fort :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Certains élèves lancèrent des _« Youhouuu ! »_ , des garçons sifflèrent la belle Winter quand elle passa à côté d'eux. La jeune fille était gênée à cause de toute l'attention qui lui était portée en cet instant.

Winter arriva à la hauteur de ses nouveaux amis. Ginny se poussa pour la laisser s'asseoir entre elle et Ron.

-Bravo ! firent-ils en chœur.

-Snowden, Edward. Venez, je vous prie, dit le Professeur McGonagall au frère de Winter.

Le silence revint. Edward s'avança vers le tabouret, le dos droit, avec une démarche fière. Il s'installa sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau effleura à peine sa chevelure ébène lorsque celui-ci s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. Edward alla rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

-Mes chers nouveaux et plus anciens élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, dit Dumbledore, les bras grand ouverts. Bon appétit ! ajouta-t-il en souriant, et se rassit à la Table des Professeurs.

La nourriture apparut sur les quatre tables de la Grande Salle.

-Bienvenue à Gryffondor vous deux, s'empressa de dire Ron en souriant avant de ne plus pouvoir parler, car il s'enfila un morceau de poulet dans les seconds suivante.

 ** _Plus tard, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor_**

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées, mais il restait toujours autant d'élèves qui discutaient dans la salle commune. Le trio d'or était confortablement installé sur leur canapé préféré, près du foyer.

-J'ai hâte d'avoir l'emploi du temps de cette année pour que l'on s'organise ! fit Hermione, surexcitée.

-Non mais tu ne peux pas être une ado normale de temps en temps et penser à autre chose que l'école ? grogna Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle, Ronald ! rétorqua Hermione, irritée. Je suis une ado normale, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ouais, je suis peu convaincu, répondit Ron, un sourire narquois à peine dissimulé sur les lèvres.

Harry, assit près d'Hermione, soupira.

-Hé, pas de disputes, ce soir, d'accord ? fit-il en sortant la tête de son manuel avancé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux autres se turent et s'excusèrent de troubler sa lecture pour des gamineries. Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur son livre, mais il était incapable de se concentrer de nouveau car il se faisait tard et il avait bien envie de prendre un bon bain.

-Mione, c'est quoi le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle de bains des Préfets ? demanda Harry à la jeune fille aux boucles brunes.

 _-Pluviam_ , lui répondit Hermione.

-Merci.

Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons et alla à sa valise. Il en sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour localiser la salle de bains des Préfets, car il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il prononça l'incantation _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_ et la carte apparut sous ses yeux – cette magie le fascinait toujours autant, les Maraudeurs étaient des génies. Il parcourut les étages des yeux et trouva finalement la salle de bains au cinquième étage. « _Parfait !_ » pensa-t-il.

- _Méfaits accomplis !_ murmura-t-il.

Il rangea la carte dans sa valise, bien cachée en-dessous d'une pile de vêtements. Harry prit sa serviette, un jean et un t-shirt. En passant par la salle commune, Harry dit aux deux autres de ne pas l'attendre et partit vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui servait de passage.

En chemin, Harry croisa plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, quelques couples de maisons mixtes dissimulés pour s'embrasser, d'autres élèves simplement amis de la même maison ou de maisons différentes, heureux de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances, ainsi que des Préfets qui faisaient leur ronde du soir.

-Salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna une jeune fille blonde, l'air rêveur.

-Salut Luna ! Hum, je vais prendre un bain.

-Ah, fais attention, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des Joncheruines dans les alentour de la Salle de bain des Préfets. Bonne soirée Harry, dit-elle en gambadant vers le coin du couloirs.

Harry regarda son amie partir – il n'était pas étonné le moins du monde. _« Ça, c'est bien Luna... »_ pensa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit son chemin, descendant un dernier étage. À quelques mètres de la salle de bains des Préfets, il essaya tout de même de repérer une quelconque trace de Joncheruines, en vain. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et chuchota :

- _Pluviam._

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur.

 ** _Salle commune de Gryffondor, 22h45_**

Hermione était assise dans le même sofa depuis près de deux heures à lire un livre d'Arithmancie. Mais elle commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes, et décida donc de fermer son livre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de marquer sa page pour s'en souvenir, car elle avait une mémoire hors du commun. Hermione se leva avec pour seule envie, celle de retrouver son lit à baldaquin douillet.

-Winter, tu dors bien évidemment dans le dortoir des filles, comme moi, précisa Hermione pour en informer la nouvelle venue. C'est à l'étage, la dernière porte au fond à droite. Et ton lit est juste à côté du mien.

-D'accord, merci, Hermione, fit Winter, ravie.

-Tu vas déjà te coucher ? demanda Ron à l'adresse de la brune, surpris et quelque peu déçu.

-Oui, je commence à piquer du nez, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire fatigué. Bonne nuit, Ronald.

Winter et Ron lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur tour tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers magiques du dortoir des filles. Hermione parvint à la porte du dortoir et entra à l'intérieur – elle était seule, les autres filles n'étaient pas encore montées. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et déposa son bouquin sur la table de nuit. Elle songea que le confort de ce dernier lui avait manqué, car le sien, chez ses parents, n'était pas aussi confortable que celui-ci.

Hermione mit son pyjama et se coucha d'un seul coup de sa baguette magique, elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et plongea dans le monde des rêves.

 _Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et marchait devant une étagère remplie de merveilleux livres en tout genre qu'elle effleurait du bout de son index. Elle s'arrêta devant un livre assez volumineux qu'elle prit dans ses mains délicates et commença à le feuilleter, à lire des passages intéressants, à regarder les images..._

 _Au milieu de sa lecture, son attention fût attirée par le son d'une porte qui claquait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et reprit sa lecture. Elle tourna les talons, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux son livre, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, afin de mieux voir les pages du livre._

 _Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt_ quelqu'un _, bloqua son avancée après seulement quelques pas. L'inconnu et Hermione reculèrent après que leurs corps se soient rencontrés dans la pénombre de la pièce._

-Hum, je voudrais passer... fit-elle sèchement ,sans regarder l'inconnu qui lui avait barré le passage.

 _Mais l'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers l'inconnu aux cheveux noir de jais._

-Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

 _Mais au lieu de répondre, Harry s'avança vers elle d'un pas étonnement rapide. Si rapide qu'elle fût surprise par la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux._

-Mais que fais-tu, voyons ? s'étonna Hermione, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle le devinait.

 _Il approcha sa main près de son visage, et lui caressa la joue. Hermione ne bougea pas, troublée par le geste de son meilleur ami. Mais elle se surprit à apprécier la caresse._

 _D'un simple pas et en se penchant légèrement, Harry fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait et lui donna un baiser doux et passionné. Hermione lui rendit son baiser et laissa tomber son livre au sol._

 _Reprenant ses esprits, elle essaya de le repousser légèrement, mais il résistait._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il recula._

 _Elle avait les joues en feu. Elle était en colère, perplexe, et, étrangement, elle en voulait encore._

 _Elle s'avança donc vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était un baiser plus intense et amoureux que le précèdent._

 _Harry la souleva du sol pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de fenêtre, tout en continuant de l'embrasser._

 _Elle commençait à avoir chaud, Harry aussi. D'un même mouvement, ils enlevèrent leur haut. Tous deux étaient ainsi plus à l'aise et ils continuèrent d'échanger leur baiser._

 _Pendant ce temps Hermione laissait ses mains aller comme bon leur semblaient : l'une caressa le haut du corps musclé de son meilleur ami, puis passa dans les cheveux d'Harry, les rendant encore plus en bataille que jamais. L'autre était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, qui alla rejoindre leurs hauts sur le sol._

 _Une fois la chemise enlevée, Hermione caressa ses biceps, son torse, ses abdominaux, tout en remontant à sa nuque._

 _Harry lâcha les douces lèvres de la jeune fille pour aller à son cou – Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais elle y prit vite goût._

 _Dans le même temps, Harry commença lui aussi à déboutonner le chemisier de la jolie brunette. Il avait presque fini lorsque l'image se brouilla._

 _Puis, ce fût le noir total._

* * *

 ** _Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé? :O_**

 ** _Enfaite, comment avez-vous trouvé le rêve? ;) ~ J'ai bien aimé l'écrire u_u_**

 ** _Bref, le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. Donc je ne sais pas quand il sera publier, ni corrigé -évidemment-_**

 **AHH! Aimé vous mon personnage que j'ai créer?**

 **Dite le moi dans un review ^^**

 **Chaaaw~**


	5. Quel est ton nom ?

_Coucou les Potterheads ^^_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 _Mais avant que vous passez à la lecture j'aimerais que vous lisiez le review de ma bêta, **Hermione Amy Granger** -bisou à toi xo- qu'elle a laisser sur le dernier chapitre ^^_

 ** _«_** ** _Salut à tous et coucou Chaw! ~_**

 ** _Je suis la bêta de Chaw et je voulais m'excuser pour les quelques fautes d'inattention que j'ai pu faire, comme l'ont signalé certains d'entre vous... Je n'agis que sur la forme de cette fic (c'est mon premier bêta-read), mais je voulais juste préciser que Chaw a beaucoup de difficultés avec l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe, etc., je sais qu'elle fait de son mieux, je l'encourage et elle fait quelques progrès... Je suis donc contente que ce travail en tandem vous plaise!_**

 ** _Bisous,_**

 ** _H.A. Granger ~_** ** _»_**

 _J'apprécie beaucoup le fait que ma fic sois sa première bêta-read, je l'adore pour vrai! Elle corrige et embellie si bien les chapitres, elle est une bêta en or!_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle car comme elle la dit; j'ai énormément de difficultés en français. Je suis **dyslexique** -ce mot dit tout hein x)- donc à chaque correction je m'excuse à elle car elle doit tellement saigner des yeux -je m'excuse encore ._. t'aime fort ''- _

_Je te remercie de croire en moi ça me touche de savoir que je fais un peu de progrès car je me force de jour en jour pour m'améliorer, et j'adore travailler avec toi ^^_

 _Bon, je ne vous retient pas plus!_

 _Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est a miss J.K.R. à par un perso ;)_

 _*Enfin un **titre** pour ce chapitre 8D_

* * *

 _ **Quel est ton nom ?**_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit à baldaquin, haletante. D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit les rideaux, ce qui provoqua un léger courant d'air.

« Oh... Bon sang, pourquoi ça s'est arrêté comme ça ? songea-t-elle, troublée par son rêve. C'est étrange, je suis certaine de connaître son visage – _qui es-tu ?_ »

La jeune Gryffindor prit sa montre sur la table de nuit. Elle indiquait quatre vingt du matin. Hermione soupira – sa chevelure était plus que jamais ébouriffée et elle avait des sueurs froides. Elle décida donc d'aller se rafraîchir à la salle de bain.

Elle prit des vêtements propres et alla pendre une douche tiède pour reprendre ses esprits.

Après sa douche, Hermione descendit dans la Salle commune avec un livre. Elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle alluma la cheminée.

Interrompant la lecture de son livre d'Arithmancie, Hermione repensa à son rêve, le regard perdu dans les flammes du foyer dansant lentement dans l'âtre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve aussi étrange et si intense. Cette simple pensée lui mit le feu aux joues – cela la troublait beaucoup. Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'était pas capable de se souvenir du garçon de son rêve ! Elle se souvenait seulement que le jeune homme avait un visage familier. Elle était dans tous ses états car elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quelque chose, cela la frustrait. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir le nom de cette personne sur le bout de sa langue, mais il ne voulait pas en sortir.

Elle essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture pour éviter de ressasser ces pensées tumultueuses.

 _ **Dortoirs des garçons**_

Cinq heures du matin. Le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair émergeait du monde des rêves, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement bien dormi et fait un rêve très agréable. Les ronflements de son meilleur ami finirent de le réveiller. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire. Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand il vit que son autre compagnon de chambre ronflait aussi.

Le jeune homme se leva silencieusement. Il se débarrassa de son jogging, mit un short – il rangea sa baguette dans une poche de celui-ci – et un T-shirt, et enfila des baskets. Il sortit du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il remarqua que le foyer crépitait chaleureusement au centre de la pièce. Harry s'avança jusqu'aux canapés.

\- 'Mione ! Que fais-tu dans la salle commune de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Harry, lui répondit-elle en quittant des yeux son bouquin. Je me suis réveillée à cause d'un drôle de rêve, c'est tout… dit-elle à mi-voix, rougissant légèrement.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Moi aussi, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, lui aussi gêné. Mais les ronflements de Ron et de Neville y ont aussi contribué, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione pour relacer ses lacets.

\- Ah, d'accord… répondit sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon, je vais m'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande. À tout-à-l'heure, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

\- Oh, bon entraînement alors, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur son livre d'Arithmancie. Harry se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois devant, il s'arrêta, hésitant, et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais m'accompagner ?

Hermione redressa la tête avec un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce serait moins ennuyant avec quelqu'un à qui parler, dit-il en se passant une nouvelle fois les mains dans les cheveux.

\- D'accord – laisse-moi juste mettre autre chose que des pantoufles dans mes pieds !

Hermione partit vers l'escalier-toboggan qui menait au dortoir des filles, dont elle monta les marches quatre-à-quatre. Elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, Harry l'attendant devant le portrait.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui !

 _ **Salle sur Demande**_

Ils étaient devant le mur qui permettait d'accéder à la Salle sur Demande. Harry fit trois aller-retour devant ce dernier en pensant à ce qu'il voulait. La porte apparut.

Harry l'ouvrit et laissa Hermione entrer, puis la suivit.

\- Wow… C'est énorme, comparée à celle de l'an dernier ! s'exclama Hermione, impressionnée.

Pour être gigantesque, elle l'était : il y avait une grande piste de course ovale, une salle de gym complète, un coin dédié à l'entraînement magique avec une longue étagère remplie de livres de magie.

\- Oui, c'est parfait, ajouta Harry.

Le jeune sorcier fit des étirements avant de commencer son entraînement. Hermione s'assit et le regarda, intriguée et fascinée.

\- Alors, c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? s'enquit-il innocemment.

Le rouge monta aux joues de son amie.

\- Oh, hum... McGonagall me disait que je n'avais validé aucune matière, mentit Hermione, essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant.

\- Ah, okay, pas cool... répondit simplement Harry.

Hermione se leva et alla à la section magique. Elle voulait relire les bases pour bien commencer l'année et pour oublier un peu ce rêve troublant.

 _ **7 heures**_

Harry et Hermione marchaient côte-à-côte dans le couloir du septième étage en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame, en discutant et en riant.

Les deux amis avaient hâte d'arriver à la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller prendre une bonne douche, car ils s'étaient tous les deux dépensés. Ils avaient aussi révisé les sorts et enchantements qu'ils avait pratiqués l'an dernier avec l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Comment je t'ai battu, en duel, Harry, ah ah ! riait Hermione, en s'arrêtant devant le portrait. _Potage Royal_ , fit-elle à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame. Tu es peut-être meilleur que l'an dernier, mais je suis plus forte que toi en sortilèges informulés, dit-elle, fière d'elle, en lui faisant un clin-œil.

\- Moins fort, si tôt le matin ! se plaignit la Grosse Dame, mais Harry et Hermione l'ignorèrent, tout à leur allégresse. Le portrait pivota pour les laisser passer.

\- Où as-tu pris le temps d'apprendre les sortilèges informulés ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule, en entrant dans la salle commune. C'est seulement cette année qu'on les apprend ! Sincèrement, 'Mione, tu m'exaspères de savoir tant de choses et d'être capable d'avoir une vie sociale à côté !

\- Ah ah, quand j'ai acheté mes bouquins pour cette année, j'ai passé quelques nuits blanches à lire tous les livres, lui expliqua-t-elle. Et quand j'ai lu le passage sur les sortilèges informulés, je m'y suis entraînée.

Harry était impressionné, mais c'était Hermione Granger...

\- Où étiez-vous ? leur demanda Ron, surgissant devant eux, essoufflé. Je vous cherche depuis une demi-heure !

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande, mais pas le temps de discuter ! On doit aller se doucher avant de déjeuner, lui répondit Hermione en courant vers le dortoir des filles.

Harry sourit à Ron.

\- On en discutera en mangeant okay ? Je reviens dans dix minutes.

\- D'accord, fit Ron, en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

 _ **Grande Salle**_

Le trio d'or était installé pour déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Harry expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas là au réveil de son meilleur ami.

\- Vieux, on est juste allés se dérouiller un peu dans la Salle sur Demande...

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller, je serais bien venu avec vous moi aussi !

\- Il était cinq heures du matin quand je me suis réveillé et tu ronflais à pleins poumons – je crois qu'avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas réussi à te réveiller, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hum… répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de toasts.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, puis imitèrent leur ami, et mangèrent. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par leurs amis de Gryffondor : Ginny, Winterly et Edward.

\- Bonjour ! dit Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres, en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Edward s'assit juste à côté de Ginny, et Winter à la droite d'Harry. Au même moment, l'emploi du temps de cette nouvelle année fut distribué magiquement.

\- On commence par quoi ce matin ? demanda Harry à Hermione, qui était assise à sa gauche.

\- On a un double cours de potions avec les Serpentard, ensuite, j'ai Étude des Runes et pour finir Arithmancie, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je suis avec toi en Arithmancie, intervint Winter.

\- C'est génial, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

\- On ne sera pas avec toi en potions non plus – Rogue prend seulement les élèves qui ont eu un Optimal aux B.U.S.E.S… précisa Harry.

\- Cette année, c'est Slughorn, le professeur de potions. Et il demande seulement un Efforts Exceptionnels, leur apprit Hermione.

\- Alors, on pourrait y aller, finalement ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Apparemment, répondit Harry. Mais on n'a même pas prévu de livre et d'ingrédients pour cette matière du coup... On avisera une fois en cours.

Les amis continuèrent de discuter avec entrain.

 _ **Novembre**_

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois et demi que cette nouvelle année avait débuté et qu'Hermione faisait le même rêve presque toutes les nuits.

Avec le manque de sommeil – puisqu'elle se réveillait toujours aux alentours de quatre heures du matin –, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Elle les camouflait grâce à un charme de beauté pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Devenue anxieuse, Hermione faisait beaucoup de recherches à la bibliothèque sur son temps libre, pour savoir pourquoi elle faisait des rêves comme ça et aussi sur ses amis garçons – qui n'étaient pas nombreux. Elle était sûre que son subconscient essayait de lui dire quelque chose au travers de ces rêves.

Malgré sa gêne, Hermione demanda à Ginny et à Winter de l'aide pour ses recherches. Ainsi, une à deux fois par semaine, les filles allaient à la bibliothèque pour cela. Mais Ginny n'aidait pas toujours car elle avait déjà commencé à réviser beaucoup avec Ed pour leurs B.U.S.E.S.

Harry arrivait à gérer ces rêves étranges en vidant son esprit avant de s'endormir comme Dumbledore le lui avait appris l'an passé, bien que ce ne soit pas toujours très réussi. Une nuit sur deux, il faisait encore le même rêve, mais pas dans la même pièce. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à reconnaître la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait avec lui.

Et, depuis le matin de la rentrée des classes, Harry, Hermione et Ron se rendaient à la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner ensemble aux duels ou faire de l'entraînement physique. Parfois, Ron et Harry s'entraînaient au Quidditch aussi, et pendant ce temps, Hermione lisait un bouquin de l'étagère de la section magique, bien installée dans les poufs.

 _ **Samedi**_

En cette journée ensoleillée mais un peu fraîche, les élèves de Poudlard étaient à l'extérieur du château pour faire leurs devoirs ou pour se relaxer paisiblement sous les saules du parc.

Hermione et Winterly étaient entourées de nombreux livres en tout genre, pour étudier le sortilège de Mutisme ou le Polynectar – Winter trouva la recette de cette potion très complexe à comprendre.

\- Pff, une chance qu'on étudie le Polynectar seulement l'an prochain… ! dit Winter en reposant le livre de potions dans l'herbe.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire l'un des secrets les mieux cachés du trio d'or. Ils pourraient avoir de gros problèmes si quelqu'un l'apprenait un jour.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça si compliqué à comprendre... dit Hermione, hésitante. Il faut juste lire la recette plusieurs fois pour bien comprendre.

\- Arrête, Hermione, ça m'a pris deux semaines pour retenir tous les ingrédients ! s'exclama Ron, tandis qu'Harry et lui se joignaient au groupe.

\- Oui, c'est sûr mais... C'est à cause de toi, ça, le taquina Hermione, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde rit et Ron fit la moue. Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe, à l'ombre du saule, pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil qui était à son zénith.

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Hermione aux garçons.

\- À l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor. C'était un peu douloureux pour Ron et moi, avec les entraînements dans la Salle sur Demande, on est tout courbaturés ! dit Harry.

Hermione leur adressa un sourire peiné et retourna à sa lecture, tout comme Winter – elle récupéra son livre à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction exécuté avec sa baguette de séquoia.

\- Au fait, Hermione, quand est-ce qu'on retourne à la bibliothèque pour faire nos recherches sur ton rêve ? demanda Winter, qui se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut.

Hermione la foudroya du regard, mortifiée.

\- Winterly Olivia Snowden ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

\- Quel genre de rêve ? s'enquit Ron, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oups… murmura Winter, qui se faisait toute petite devant son amie, sincèrement désolée.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

\- Hum… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! répondit-elle sèchement. Elle se leva, rouge de honte, rangea ses affaires d'un coup de sa baguette magique et partit d'un pas rapide vers le château.

 _ **Vendredi**_

Hermione avait pardonné Winter pour l'erreur qu'elle avait faite le samedi précédent. Bien sûr, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge avait encore rêvé du « l'inconnu ténébreux » – c'est ainsi que Ginny l'avait surnommé.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, entourées par des piles de livres sur les rêves et la divination, et même des livres moldus sur ce sujet. Elles discutèrent sur les différents passages intéressants qu'elles avaient trouvés dans leurs ouvrages respectifs.

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans ce livre, Ginny ? demanda Winter, en pointant du doigt un des livres ouverts sur la table en bois.

\- Oui et non, ce passage parle des rêves prémonitoires, répondit la concernée. « _Un rêve prémonitoire présente au rêveur des événements qui vont se passer dans le futur. Même si ce cas peut sembler improbable ou fantaisiste pour certains, il fait l'objet d'études sérieuses et intrigue les scientifiques comme les rêveurs curieux de ce phénomène insolite._ », lût-elle à mi-voix pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Mrs. Pince.

\- Mouais… Mais non, dit Hermione. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve prémonitoire. On ne peut pas refaire le même rêve dans ces cas-là, car c'est un moment en particulier dont nous rêvons, expliqua-t-elle à ses amies.

Sur ce nouvel échec, elles reprirent leurs recherches.

 _ **Salle commune**_

Harry et Ron étaient confortablement installés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry, après avoir ordonné à son fou de se déplacer.

Ron leva la tête vers Harry, incrédule. Mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas du tout, trop concentré sur sa stratégie. Ron arqua un sourcil.

\- Euh… Vieux, à qui tu parles ? l'interrogea Ron avec inquiétude.

\- Bah à Hermione, bien sûr, répondit l'Élu en pointant un coin vide de la salle commune, sans lever les yeux du plateau de jeu. Allez, c'est à ton tour de jouer !

\- Mais, Harry… Hermione est à la bibliothèque avec les filles.

\- Quoi ?

Harry leva enfin la tête – il balaya la salle du regard sans y trouver Hermione. Troublé, il regarda son meilleur ami.

\- Mais je te jure, j'étais sûr qu'Hermione était avec nous dans la pièce !

À cet instant précis, Winter, son frère et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune. Mais Hermione n'était pas avec eux. Elle était restée à la bibliothèque pour ne pas prendre de retard dans la lecture des ouvrages.

\- Qui va gagner ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près des garçons.

\- Moi, je dis que c'est mon frère, comme toujours, intervint Ginny.

\- Un peu d'encouragements pour Harry, allez ! s'exclama Winterly. Je crois en toi, jeune Padawan ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Winter mima des sabres laser et sautilla telle une gardienne de la galaxie, ce qui les fit tous rire. Les deux Weasley la regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait.

\- Padawan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ginny à son amie.

\- La saga Stars Wars, vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Non… On n'a pas de boîte à images pour regarder des « filmeus » chez nous, précisa Ron.

\- Une télévision, Ron, le corrigea Harry.

\- Ouais, _ça_!

\- Ah d'accord, désolée pour la référence alors, ah ah ! rit Winter.

 _ **Bibliothèque**_

Il était onze moins le quart. Mrs. Pince commençait à ranger son bureau pour aller dans ses appartements pour la nuit. Quand elle eut fini, elle partit faire une dernière ronde entre les rangées d'étagères et de tables qui meublaient la magnifique bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Sur une table en retrait, une jeune fille dormait tranquillement derrière une pile de livres.

\- Miss Granger, réveillez-vous, je dois fermer la bibliothèque, dit doucement la bibliothécaire.

Hermione se réveilla.

\- Oh... Pardonnez-moi, Mrs. Pince, je pars tout de suite, dit-elle précipitamment en rangeant ses affaire d'un rapide coup de baguette magique. Je vais ranger les livres...

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

\- Non, c'est bon pour cette fois. Allez vous recoucher, je vais le faire.

Hermione remercia la bibliothécaire. Elle ramassa son sac et partit.

Elle monta jusqu'au septième étage et arriva enfin à la tour de Gryffondor.

\- _Potage Royal_ , chuchota-t-elle à la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Le feu crépitait chaleureusement dans le foyer. Quelqu'un était endormi sur le sofa face à la cheminée.

Par réflexe de préfète, Hermione alla voir l'élève pour lui dire d'aller se coucher dans son dortoir.

\- Hé… dit-elle en secouant doucement l'endormi, qu'elle peinait à distinguer dans la pénombre de la salle. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Hum…

\- Va dans ton dortoir, la salle commune n'est pas faite pour y dormir !

L'élève encore somnolant se tourna vers Hermione.

\- 'Mione, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais insupportable ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure-là ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière, constatant que l'endormi n'était autre que son meilleur ami.

Harry se redressa, tapa légèrement la place à côté de lui pour que sa meilleure amie s'y assoie, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je t'attendais, en fait, répond-t-il en se passant machinalement sa main dans les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je veux passer du temps avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais on passe nos journées ensemble, Harry. Demain, je dois me lever tôt, je suis crevée, peut-être une autre fois...

Elle se leva et commença à aller vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

\- C'est samedi, demain, remarqua Harry. Tu vas à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ton rêve ?

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui demande cela. Mais elle était trop gênée pour en parler à un garçon, même à son meilleur ami. Harry se leva à son tour.

\- Je vous ai dit que ça ne vous concernait pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant volte-face vers Harry.

\- 'Mione, je te connais ! Tu ne fais pas de recherches pour le plaisir, sauf si c'est une nouvelle matière, insista Harry.

La jeune sorcière réfléchit un instant.

\- Quand je serai prête, je te le dirai, finit-elle par dire en rougissant.

Puis, elle monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher au plus vite.

Elle arriva devant la porte de son dortoir, mais n'entra pas immédiatement. Elle regarda Harry par- dessus son épaule. Il était à l'autre bout du couloir qui reliait les deux dortoirs, lui aussi devant la porte du sien.

Harry se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit. Elle entra dans son dortoir et referma la porte.

Hermione eut soudain une idée.

« Je dois trouver une Pensine », songea-t-elle.

* * *

 ** _Hey, re-coucou ^^_**

 ** _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?_**

 ** _Ça commence à avancer et j'en suis très contente ^^_**

 ** _Pour la référence à Stars Wars elle était tout simplement trop facile à faire, et je me suis trouvé très drôle de la faire... Ne me jugez pas ok __**

 _ **Laissez un review ^^**_

 _ **Bisous xo**_

 _ **Chaaaw ~**_


End file.
